


The World Is Yours

by princevaltersen



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, London, M/M, Series, airport banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevaltersen/pseuds/princevaltersen
Summary: Even and Isak meet again in Heathrow Airport after a year apart.(airport reunion au)





	1. Terminal 5 - 14:49

“ _British Airways Flight 762 to Oslo has been delayed due to a volcanic eruption. Please wait in the departure lounge for further information.”_

 

Isak rolled his eyes at the fourth tannoy he had heard about his flight. Thanks to an Icelandic volcano, no flights were leaving Heathrow Airport and Isak was bored. He had manage to wedge himself into a seat in the departure lounge, squashed between a man with an oversized briefcase and a woman with two kids who were screaming and shouting adding to the chaos of the airport. Isak had only been sat in the seat for two hours and he had already planned a route to swim back to Oslo, which he considered a better option than sitting in the Terminal 5 departure lounge. His phone had died within the first hour not even allowing him to escape the noise with headphones. Isak had blamed the volcano for all his problems that day. Even for the fact the self service machine broke on his at the shop before he even got to the airport and then that his hand luggage was half a kilogram over the limit. It didn’t help the volcano decided to erupt just as the summer began and people were trying to travel on holidays or back home.

 

Isak had struggled through his first year as a biochemistry student in London, and was headed back home for a few weeks to see family and friends. Or at least he was attempting too. It had also nearly marked a year since him and Even called off their relationship. They had broken up as soon as Even decided to leave for California. Isak hadn’t properly stopped thinking about it since then, trying to distract himself from it all by sleeping with a few guys from university and dated one guy for a few months but he couldn’t help but feel guilt. He had no where idea where any feeling of guilt had come from. He hadn’t spoken to Even since the year before, and that had been the hardest part of it all. Even had decided to move to America, to study film, something he could have only dreamed of at one point.

 

“ _We need a plan for next year. You’re graduating and I can’t clean a coffee shop floor for the rest of my life.” Even brought up one morning as they were cuddled in bed._

 

“ _Plans can happen later.” Isak grumbled, hopeless to try to talk to in the morning as always, “Why can’t you ever wake me up with a kiss on the cheek and a ‘good morning’?”_

 

_Even reached over and kissed Isak on the neck, “Good morning, Isak. We need a plan for next year. Better?”_

 

_Isak groaned and ignored Even, turning over and putting his back to Even’s face, cuddling into the sheets._

 

“ _What if I said I was considering film school? Finally properly going to university. Doing something with my life.” Even said drawing shapes with his finger on Isak’s back, “I feel like there’s something more out there for me than just being your housewife.”_

 

“ _You are not my housewife.” Isak rolled his eyes, shifting but staying faced away from Even._

 

“ _I am the only reason you have breakfast in the morning and dinner at night. Don’t even get me started on the first time you hoovered the flat.”_

 

“ _Okay, so film school is an option.”_

 

“ _Maybe you can finally make your own movie.” said Isak. Isak turned back around to face Even._

 

“ _It’ll be about you. Then I get to tell the audience all about you at the premiere and at the end I bring you up to the front and kiss you senseless.” said Even._

 

“ _As if you’ll manage to get me standing in front of an audience.”_

 

“ _You could brave it for the man of your dreams.”_

 

“ _That was like a year ago, Even.” Isak said covering his face with his hands and rolling back over._

 

“ _You can’t even look the man of your dreams in the eye?”_

 

“ _Not unless he becomes a rich and famous movie director, no.”_

 

“ _I better get applying to film school then.” Even said pulling Isak closer to him and kissing his neck._

 

It seemed like a good plan, Isak didn’t think of anything like the distance between them or whether or not he could take it. Even had officially moved in with Isak then, despite already having a key for a year. Nothing really changed either considering that Even already practically lived with Isak anyway. It wasn’t too long until Even had all of his applications sent off to different colleges around the world. He was hoping to get into a film school in California, and got Isak to apply for college in California too. Isak remembered when Even came home with his acceptance envelope.

 

“ _Isak! I have a surprise for you.” Even shouted from the front door, dashing through the corridor and throwing himself on the sofa next to Isak. He was clutching a white envelope, waving it frantically in Isak’s face._

 

“ _This better be something good since you just attacked me with the envelope.” Isak said ripping it open. He scanned through it, his eyes fixated on **“** **The University of California welcomes you to study Film Production.”** Even was hoping that Isak would be proud of him. Of course he was, but he couldn’t stop thinking about California. The distance. Even could happily deal with it, he was more than likely willing to spend every last bit of money he had on flights to see Isak. But that would only be once a year, probably Christmas. Isak was so used to being around Even, at least a few times a week the longest being two weeks in the year and a half they had dated. _

 

“ _So?” Even said grinning, wrapping his arm around Isak’s shoulders. Isak looked over the letter again. California. The USA. Thousands of miles away from Oslo._

 

“ _I’m so proud of you, baby. Future Hollywood director, Even Bech Naesheim.” Isak finally said, dropping the letter on his lap and leaning over to kiss Even._

 

“ _Did you apply for Stanford then?” Even asked. Isak’s heart dropped. He had agreed to apply so that they had a chance to both move, but Isak didn’t want to move to California. He couldn’t tell Even that, instead he applied to King’s College in London. He had also put in an application for the University of Oslo as Even had but there was no changing Even’s mind. His heart was set on California._

 

“ _I got rejected.” Isak said briefly, trying his best to not let the lie slip through. As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He had only said it because in the back of his mind he was looking for a glimpse of a chance Even might change his mind._

 

“ _Really? They’re missing out. You’ve still got to wait for UCLA though.” Even comforted as Isak could feel his face going red, and tears pushing their way through._

 

_That started a few months of distance, as Even was raring to go and move to California. Isak got his replies back finding that he did actually get rejected from the two Californian universities, making Even more cautious about what was going to happen. They both thought distance wouldn’t defeat them, that they could work through it. Isak had decided to stay in Oslo by the time Even confirmed his application through._

 

“ _You’re staying here? Not even London?” Even asked. Isak couldn’t look Even in the eyes. Even would immediately know he was hurt just by his look, and he didn’t want either of them to start crying._

 

“ _We’ll be fine, you know. Skype and phone calls do exist.” Even smiled still, hoping to change the weak grin that was on Isak’s face. It worsened, Isak was trying to conceal his anger but the more Even took him in his arms and caressed his hand across his cheek, the more Isak felt anger welling up inside of him. He broke out, shuffling his way out of Even’s embrace._

 

“ _I can’t do it, Even. I can’t! I want you to be happy, and it’s me who can’t deal with it.” Isak admitted, spitting it out angrily. Even stepped back a little, shocked at Isak’s outburst. Even stayed calm, trying to comfort Isak._

 

“ _I’ll stay if you want.” Even said, trying to cup Isak’s face with his hand but it was immediately slapped away by Isak._

 

“ _You’ll go to fucking California and you’re going to have the best time of your life, Even. You’re going to become a director, you’ll make an amazing film, you’ll win awards. You don’t need me holding you back for another year. You won’t get any of those things if you don’t leave.” Isak shouted, holding back tears._

 

“ _You aren’t, I’ll stay.”_

 

“ _Why are you fighting this? Leave!” Isak let one tear leave his eye but kept in the rest._

 

“ _I love you, Isak.” Even said softly. Not a single flash of anger showed in his voice or his face. He stayed calm, his voice unwavering and honest. It was just because it was Even, Isak thought, and Even broke as soon as Isak did. Isak had never seen Even shout, or get angry and at this point Isak couldn’t bear to look at Even’s face any longer. Just in case he changed his mind._

 

“ _Don’t make this harder, Even! Just fucking go. Please. We’re finished.” Isak cried. Even didn’t leave. He closed the distance between them and kissed Isak desperately. Isak didn’t fight Even off and returned the kiss, leaning in and tugging Even’s hair with his fingers. Something felt broken but meaningful in the kiss, and when Even broke away for a second Isak’s response was hunger, and he crashed his lips against Even’s, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss. Even left little kisses down his neck, nipping at the skin of Isak’s neck, somehow gently. Eventually, Even broke away and left the room without saying anything else. Isak didn’t feel the brokenness until a while after Even left. Then everything just seemed to become hollow for a while and he spent most of his time trying to forget what he had caused._

 

_Even left the apartment as soon as Isak told him to and that was the last time Isak had seen him in person for a year. One day Isak came back from school and all of Even’s things were gone from the apartment except his red hoodie that Isak practically lived in._

 

Isak tried not to dwell on it while sat in the middle of the airport apocalypse and looked around trying to find any distraction he possibly could. He saw an old woman with a guide dog across a few row of seats from him, and watched as it sniffed around and panted, sticking it’s tongue out of it’s mouth. Isak took a minute to stare at the black labrador, hoping it would stare back at him.

 

The woman next to him took her kids and moved away, with everyone nearby sighing in relief that the screaming was over. Isak turned the other way, glancing over at the newspapers articles as someone took the woman’s place hitting the seat of the chair with a thud. The person sighed and Isak could hear them getting their phone out.

 

“ _En ny melding.”_ Isak heard the person mutter under their breath. He turned as soon as he heard the Norwegian, hoping he maybe had someone to start a conversation with.

 

Isak couldn’t believe what he was looking at. Floppy dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes and the black fleece jumper Isak bought him for his 20th birthday.

 

_Even._

 

“Isak.” Even whispered in disbelief. They froze, the two of them gulping at the same time, lost for a moment in each others eyes, for the first time in a year. Isak couldn’t quite comprehend the situation, he was distant in the world of the chaos and the clattering around him. A tuft of Even’s hair flew down onto his face, Isak watching it as it fell. He felt like he had melted into Even’s sharp stare, forgetting what it was like to make contact with his soft blue eyes.

 

“You’re in London?” Even said, breaking their silence. It seemed like silence for a moment to Isak too. Despite the commotion around them, in that moment the world seem to go silent. Isak nearly forgot to reply. He was immersed in Even’s features, as if it was the first time he had ever seen him.

 

“King’s College. Biochemistry. I changed my offer.” Isak gulped out, feeling the back of his mouth begin to go dry with nerves. Even also took a minute to snap back from losing himself in Isak’s eyes.

 

“Weirdly enough. King’s College. Film Studies.” Even said to which Isak gasped audibly.

 

“What happened?” Isak asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“The offer fell through. They offered me a place in London, something to do with partnering. I never got to California.” Even said, looking down at his feet. Isak nodded, forgetting to reply. He looked back up at Even, the way he pushed his lip to the side after he had finished talking, and the way a simple eyebrow raise felt like an entire conversation between the two of them. He wanted to tell Even how much he had missed it but the moment wasn’t right. No time would be right if they didn’t address the distance between them. The reason why they broke up.

 

Even pulled out headphones, putting one in his ear, flicking through the music on his phone to find a song. Isak didn’t dare say another word; he could feel his throat going dry again. The guilt came back, the feeling that everything was all his fault and if he had been mature in the first place they wouldn’t be sat acting like strangers in the middle of an airport. Isak couldn’t let that happen and he tried to think of something to say. It felt like a weight he was lifting from his mind, it taking all his strength to push some words out into a sentence.

 

“What are you listening to?” Isak croaked, coughing and taking a small sip from his bottle of water.

 

“Gabrielle.” Even replied with a smirk. Isak tutted out loud, getting Even’s signature 'fake offended' raise of his eyebrows.

 

“You’re impossible.” Isak replied covering his grin with his hands, rubbing his eyes and his face. He flicked his eyes over to look at Even who was bopping his head from side to side to the music.

 

“She’s great, you know it.” Even said, moving his body now, making a little show of his music with Isak just rolling his eyes at him, still grinning.

 

“I definitely do not _‘know it’_.” Isak said gesturing speech marks with his hands. Even started to mouth the words to the song dramatically, waving his head from side to side and turning up the music. Even over the noise, Isak could hear the music coming out of the other earbud and tried to listen in.

 

“That is shit.” Isak said, emphasising his words and folding his arms.

 

“It’s a new song, called ‘Vekk Meg Opp.’ You’d love it.” Even then started humming a pop tune, along to the music which made Isak throw his head back and laugh, trying not to let Even see his massive smirk. Isak bit the side of his lip as Even looked back at him singing along to the song smiling and getting looks from the people nearby.

 

“I wish someone could wake me up from this nightmare.” Isak said, slouching back down and leaning his elbows on his knees. Their conversation began to feel natural, a part of them was back. Though that was the point the two of them realised that and reduced back to an awkward silence again.

 

“How long have you been here?” Even asked trying to talk more generally where as Isak wanted to stop as soon as he started laughing with Even. They still hadn’t lost their humour and it made Isak feel the guilt all over again.

 

“Since 9am and it’s three in the afternoon now so the answer is that I’ve been here too long.”

 

“Were you meant to get the half ten British Airways flight? I’m just guessing you’re going back home.” Even said adjusting his elbow on the armrest of the chair, seeming to lean a bit further towards Isak.

 

“Yeah, I’m going back for three weeks. What about you?”

 

“The same.” Even said smiling at Isak who wasn’t sure how to react back. They made eye contact a few times, Isak moving his gaze away every time Even caught it. It didn’t feel awkward yet at the same time; an air of mystery lingered, as to who would mention the subject of their break up first. It felt like reminiscence and small talk and Isak wanted to jump to the point but couldn’t find an exit.

 

“How have you found your year though? I mean it has been an entire year. Time is such a weird thing.” Even said, tapping his foot on the ground. Isak nervously laughed and Even looked forward as he spoke.

 

“Difficult, but I’ve managed. It’s pretty expensive here so I got a job. Student loans can only do so much.”

 

“Where do you work?” Even asked leaning his elbow on the back of the seat, seeming to Isak that he was getting closer and closer by the second. Isak gulped before answering.

 

“Well, I work in the Disney store.” Isak said with a straight face while Even’s smile widened and he started laughing.

  
“Isak Valtersen, employee of Disney. Not a sentence I thought I’d hear in my life.” said Even.

 

“I like Disney movies. It’s fun working there, I mean not only do I get a discount but it’s also good pay. But I am sick of the same songs on rotation.” Isak said defending himself, “We never really watched many Disney movies together, did we?”

 

Isak mentally hit himself in the face. He was the first to bring a past subject up and Even also seemed to notice that, it taking a second for him to react to Isak’s comment. But Even shook his head, his smile becoming more faint but Isak could still see it there. Even though slight, his smile still glowed to Isak.

 

“We watched Tangled that many times you had most of the script committed to memory.”

 

Isak tutted, “Okay, that was one Disney movie. It’s one of my favourites.”

 

“Alongside Bambi, I’m sure.” Even said smiling as Isak tutted again and looked away for a second.

 

Memories of their times watching movies came back to Isak. Even, being an aspiring director, made sure Isak also got an education in film and they started by going through Oscar winners. Even disclosed his secret love for Disney movies half way through their time together and Isak remembered the first Disney movie they watched together.

 

“ _This can’t be any good. It’s about forest animals. Let me guess, do they sing?” Isak joked at which Even kept a straight face._

 

“ _Just you wait and see, you’ll be crying within the first half.” Even said smugly._

 

“ _It’s about a deer, Even. I won’t cry.”_

 

“ _Fine then, but if you cry then you’re not getting anything good from me later. I’ll even dare to shower alone.” Even joke sang, and Isak shoved him to the other side of the sofa with his shoulder, taking all of the blanket to himself and pouting._

 

“ _You’re so mature, Isak. I’m amazed.” Even laughed leaning back over and wrapping his arm around Isak with Isak leaning into Even’s side and tucking his head into his chest. Even pulled his fingers through Isak’s hair, twisting it round making it stick up in every direction._

 

“ _I mean it though.” Even said._

 

“ _It’s okay, I don’t need your horny hipster ass.”_

 

“ _That’s a new one. Let’s actually watch the film, only just to see you cry and make you catch up on a missed childhood movie.” Even laughed kissing the top of Isak’s head. They started the film and Isak hated to admit that Even was telling the truth. Isak was resisting reaching over to the table for a tissue as they watched the movie.  
_

“ _They just killed his mother off! In a Disney cartoon!” Isak shouted at the TV, wiping a tear from his eye. Even paused the movie to laugh and Isak had ended up crying at Bambi._

 

“ _Poor, baby.” Even comforted jokingly._

 

“ _Shhhh, Even.” said Isak wiping away a remaining tear._

 

“ _It’s the circle of life, love.”_

 

“ _Wrong movie, asshole.”_

 

Even laughed again, keeping his eyes on Isak for longer. Isak looked at the side towards Even and though he looked at him for a second, the feeling of wanting to put his hand on his cheek and lean forward and kiss him felt like it lasted for longer. He remembered the way Even used to touch him; how good it was and how well Even knew him and how well he knew Even. He tried to snap back again and coughed, trying to turn his phone on before remembering it had died.

 

Just as Even was about to speak again, an announcement come through on the tannoy.

_  
“Flights will not be departing from this airport to Europe for another two days. Please seek assistance at check in desks and the airline desks for further information.”_

 

“Fuck.” Isak muttered under his breath. He had planned on moving after Christmas so had moved all of his stuff that he wasn’t taking home with him into storage. He immediately knew the solution and went to ask Even to stay with him until they could fly but hesitated again.

 

_What if Even was only being nice?_

 

_What if Even didn’t care about him anymore?_

 

_What if Even wanted someone else?_

 

He hadn’t asked Even if anyone else had come into the picture within the year or if he had stayed single. He dared to ask too. But he wanted Even still. Isak couldn’t deny himself that he was still in love with Even and that he had made the worst mistake of his life.

 

“Surely we can get a diverted flight or something?” Even said looking around at the departure boards with text that all just seemed to blur into the word _‘cancelled’_ , “Come with me, I have an idea.”

 

Even stood up and Isak automatically joined him. He didn’t even have to think, his body just moved as Even’s did and next thing he knew Isak was following quickly behind Even. They dashed through the departure lounge, Isak having to take quicker steps to catch up with Even. Isak had always thought that he was tall until he met Even who towered over even him. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it though, he always rested his head on Even’s chest on cold nights back from places stood on busy buses or trams.

 

They stopped at the airline help desk and Isak stood close next to Even at the desk to hear what he was saying.

 

“Hello, is it true that no flights are leaving the airport or just some?” Even said in good English. Isak thought he must have improved from his year in London.

 

“Only a select few are leaving. Where are you headed?” the check in desk woman replied.

 

“We’re from Oslo, you see,” Even hesitated looking at Isak, “this is my boyfriend and we were just celebrating our engagement. Just proposed this morning. He’s my fiancee and we need to get back home. I just love him so much and we need to tell our families. Isn’t he beautiful?” Even quickly wrapped his arm around Isak pulling him closer. Isak tensed up confused at what Even was doing. He instantly thought of the time when they were at the hotel, when they first started dating. Even was so proud to call Isak his boyfriend. Something felt weirdly similar yet different. Even wasn’t manic, or they weren’t even still dating. Isak tried not to look confused and instead tried to go along with whatever Even was trying to do. He guessed he was trying to get them on a flight but Isak couldn’t see it working.

 

“Congratulations! Isn’t it wonderful you can get married now?” the woman said clapping, “What are your names?”

 

“My name is Even and I believe, he is my true love, Isak.” Even said smiling as wide as he could, and brushing his hand across Isak’s cheek. Isak’s face burned up, glowing red in a mix of shock and awkwardness.

 

“That’s so wonderful, you seem so in love. How did you meet?” He nervously laughed and quickly took Isak’s hand.

 

“We saw each other one day in high school and knew we were the ones for each other, isn’t that right, Isak?” Even said looking at Isak, leaning in so he was a breath away from Isak. Even hesitated before quickly kissing Isak on the cheek. He froze before looking back at the woman behind the desk and nodding, unable to get any words out. Usually, he didn’t get like this. Even made him melt, like he did at sixteen when they first met.

 

Even turned around and asked the woman again, “So, can we get a flight?”

 

“No, of course not. A volcano just erupted in Iceland, do you really think you can get back to Norway? Sorry, but congratulations!” The woman said waving them off and Isak dragged Even back through the airport.

 

“Are you fucking serious, Even? Could you have not just asked normally if we could get a flight?” Isak shouted at Even once they were in a quiet part of the departure lounge.

 

“Hey, normally cute stories work and get you free things. Such as plane tickets home.” said Even.

 

“I can’t believe you.” Isak said looking up at Even who was still smiling at him.

 

“I suppose you’ll be headed home anyway.” Even replied, picking up his bag and wheeling it along as they made their way back to the security to get out of the airport.

 

“I’ll find somewhere. I’m in the middle of moving, actually.” Isak said, Even stopped and thought though it didn’t seem like much of one and he replied almost instantly.

 

“Where were you living?” Even asked.

 

“Stratford, I’m moving into a flat with a few friends in Brixton. We’re just not moving in until I get back. Everything’s in storage. Where are you living?”

 

“You didn’t happen to be living in the block of flats, the ones on Angel Lane? Student flats?”

 

“I lived there, yeah. Let me guess, that’s where you live.” Isak said, not even surprised that it was a coincidence anymore. Nature was trying any power it had to get them together, and it seemed to have finally worked.

 

“I did up until Christmas. I moved out, I live in a flat by myself in Notting Hill.” Even said.

 

“Of course you do.” Isak grumbled hiding his grin by spinning around on the spot.

 

“What do you mean?” Even asked crossing his arms.

 

“Notting Hill. Of course you would live there, it’s a movie title. Do you own a book shop?”

 

“I’m impressed you’ve managed to get out your flat often enough that you know your way around London. And that you’ve remembered the movie Notting Hill.” Even said laughing, Isak knowing it was true. He had tried to get out more, as a distraction from university and it worked from time to time. It also helped Isak actually learn locations around London. He had actually dated a guy who lived in Notting Hill for three months, and then thought that it wouldn’t be surprising if Even lived in the same house as him or even worse had been with him too. Nothing was shocking Isak about the situation the two of them were in at that point.

 

“Do you want to come back to mine then? As I said I live alone, you can take the sofa.” Even said. Isak’s breath stopped for a second before remembering to breathe. He wanted more than just staying on Even’s sofa. But again, he wasn’t about to tell Even that. He was the one who broke up with him after all, why should he be the one who wants anything from Even? It was good enough Even still wanted to talk with him and invite him over to his house never mind becoming close again.

 

“I have nowhere else to go so I would be a bit stupid to say no, I guess. Thanks, Even.” said Isak, trying to play it off casually. The two of them headed out of the airport departures and through back down to the Tube station.


	2. Notting Hill - 17:00

They walked the way through the Tube station in silence, Isak only saying anything when he thanked Even for holding his arm in when Isak was about to get wiped out by a businessman on a mission climbing the stairs. Even just a simple touch on the arm was enough to get Isak thinking and he thanked that Even spoke before he could think anymore.

 

“Can I use your Oyster card? I left mine at home since I got a taxi to the airport.” asked Even. Isak nodded, passing through the barrier and handing back his card to Even who followed.

 

“Which train?” Isak asked pointing at the different signs.

 

“Piccadilly Line. Did you get the train here?’

 

“Yeah, but my friend Ella sent me out with a strict, written out guide on what Tube to get so I didn’t get lost. I could barely work the Oslo transport system never mind this when you’ve got like twenty lines and then buses and more.” Isak explained taking out the route paper from his pocket and handing it to Even, “Though she didn’t say it was going to take two hours.”

 

“How long have you lived in London again?”

 

“I just forgot how big of a city London is and how crammed the Tube would be.”

 

“I bet you’ve barely explored it. We..you should go out around the entire city one time. It’s nice to see the different areas.” Even said stumbling, which surprised Isak. He continued, “There’s some amazing food places that you must go to. Like the potato chip restaurant in Soho. I bet you haven’t even been to Camden Market at all.”

 

He continued to talk, facing forward only turning his head a few times. Isak was lost in his words and was trying to pay attention whenever he could. Even stopped talking after a while and didn’t look back at Isak as they stood on the escalator down to the platform. Again, they didn’t speak until they were on a train and naturally, it being around rush hour, the train was packed and the two of them were squashed into the corner of the middle of the train. Even leaned on the glass near the door, reaching his arm across the middle to the pole, holding on while Isak stood in front facing Even with an uncomfortable distance between the two of them.

 

The entire time he felt like he was that second year again, as his face heated up every time the train bumped and they collided into each other. Even just smiled every time where as Isak’s face didn’t move and he remained in silence, turning his head away from Even as much as he could.

They were about half way through their Tube ride when the train stopped; stuck at South Ealing station.

 

“ _Due to problems on the line we will be stopping at this station for an extra ten minutes. Sorry for the inconvenience.”_

 

“Who knew my worst nightmare would be an Icelandic volcano?” Isak grumbled.

 

“You can’t blame the volcano for issues on the London Underground.”

 

“I definitely can.” Isak replied crossing his arms, looking around, or looking anywhere but the direction of Even’s face.

 

“I’m just glad you’ve chosen a geographical landmark as your enemy and not me.” Even said with a sweet smile. Isak’s face dropped for a second and he looked back up at Even, his features softening.

 

“You would never be my enemy, Even.” Isak replied quietly. Even looked back into Isak’s eyes for a second, biting his lip before replying,

 

“No, only Eyjafjallajökull is worthy of that title.”

 

Isak furrowed his brow, “What the fuck?”

 

“The volcano. Did you know Iceland has one hundred and thirty active volcanoes and the one that just erupted is called Eyjafjallajökull. It last erupted in 2010.” Even explained. Isak rolled his eyes.

 

“It last erupted fucking yesterday, managing to cancel our flight actually.”

 

“The documentary I watched about it wasn’t made yesterday, however. It was made around the time it erupted last time, causing major travel disruption.” Even replied.

 

“Of course you watched a documentary on the exact volcano that erupted. Not another of the hundred and like fifty volcanoes. Just that one.”

 

“It’s a hundred and thirty. Don’t take it all out on a volcano, _Issy_.” said Even, trying to hide his grin.

 

Isak lightly hit Even on the arm, “Never call me that again, holy fuck.” He rubbed his hands over his eyes, in an effort to cover up his blush. He didn’t even have anything to be embarrassed about, there was an extremely low chance of anyone near then on the train knowing Norwegian, “I’m sure I put a ban on ‘Issy’ the first time you ever said it.”

 

“What if the ban was only valid in Norway? We’re in London, so I can call you whatever I want.” Even said, leaning in speaking into Isak’s ear, teasing Isak even more, “Though I don’t think _‘Issy’_ has ever worked. It’s a bit much.”

 

Isak stuttered on his words as Even flashed a full smile at him and seemed to move his face in closer to Isak as he could begin to feel faint breath on his cheeks.

 

“Do you want me to start calling you Evi then? Let’s be equally as cheesy and sickly.” said Isak, rolling his eyes right around.

 

“I used to think that’s what you called me.”

 

“No, you just can’t hear me properly. I never called you Evi. It was-” Isak paused for half a second, again feeling like minutes at a time. His mind took him back in the split second they had.

 

“ _Baby, I can’t find our tickets, and we’re going to be late.” Isak shouted across the apartment, as he frantically searched for their concert tickets. Even had a brilliant idea, or so he thought, to take Isak to the opera. It was Even’s way of treating Isak to some ‘culture’ but really just had bets with the boys on how long into Carmen it would take for Isak to fall asleep._

 

“ _I think I put them in the drawer in the kitchen - wait, did you just call me Evi?” Even said stopping as he passed the doorway from the hall to the bedroom._

 

“ _Evi? No way, that’s so fucking cheesy. I called you baby. Like I normally do.” Isak said still sorting through the cabinet, “When have I ever opted for cheesy nicknames?”_

 

_Even walked up behind Isak and wrapped his arms tightly around Isak’s waist, “Normally do? Someone’s cute when they’re confident.”_

 

“ _Please, can we just find the tickets? This stupid fucking opera was your idea.” Isak said, spinning on the spot to face Even, quickly reaching up to give him a quick kiss on the lips._

 

“ _What do you say we skip the opera? Carmen dies in the end anyway.” Even said, kissing Isak softly on the nose, “We have plenty of other things we could be doing in three hours.”_

 

“ _Even, you spent 1000kr on these tickets. We are not skipping it just to fuck.” Isak said seriously which just got a laugh from Even._

 

“ _Who said that’s what I meant? I was talking about tidying up this mess we call our room.”_

 

“ _I might actually be interested in the story, you never know.”_

 

“ _Fine, but as soon as we get back-”_

 

“ _Yes, but for now, you’ll be the one who dies, not Carmen, if you don’t help me find the tickets.” Isak said wrapping himself out of Even’s arms and heading to the kitchen._

 

“ _And you’re still a shitty liar. **‘I might actually be interested’** , bullshit.” _

 

“ _I love you, baby.” Isak walked out of the room, “But is that a lie? Can you tell if I’m lying?” Isak said tilting his head from side to side. Even shook his head, keeping his eye on Isak until he was completely gone down the corridor._

 

“I always just called you other names.” Isak finished with, not being able to call Even anything but his name without feeling nervous again.

 

“Actually, I’ve changed my mind and I think that I’m just going to call you Issy instead.” Even said while Isak grimaced.

 

“Again, you’re impossible.” Isak muttered.

 

“Nothing’s impossible, Isak. Nothing at all.”

 

Isak had forgotten how much he loved Even’s smile, especially when it looked most genuine. It reminded him of the times when a smile was rare, and it shone through more than anything else in Isak’s eyes. But again, as soon as those thoughts came to him, he rushed them away, trying to think in the present where they were stood on the train.

 

With no warning, the train moved again, jolting forward sending Isak to crash into Even’s chest. He had his two hands gripping Even’s waist so that neither of them went toppling over, but almost forgot to release his hands. He kept Even’s warm chest and the familiar scent of his jumper in his grip for a few seconds longer. Maybe a few seconds too long.

 

Everything felt static from then on on the train. Isak stood plainly, not moving much while Even tapped his foot every now and then for the rest of their train journey. He leaned back against Even’s shoulder as the train wobbled about, looking as far away from Even as he could every time they touched just incase Even caught his blush.

 

By the time they reached Notting Hill Gate, Isak felt as if he couldn’t breathe, his mind exhausted with guilt. Aside from trying to remain positive, Isak flinched every time that he caught a glimpse of a curl of Even’s hair fall onto his forehead or saw _that jumper_ in the corner of his eye _,_ the one that somehow managed to drown him despite him being like a giraffe. He still didn’t know what happened once Even left. What happened through most of the year they hadn’t seen each other in and it pained Isak to think he hurt Even. He knew he did, he had definitely hurt Even, he just wasn’t ready to accept it until it was spoken out loud. The Tube station was quiet, only a few people wandered around when Isak and Even walked outside.

 

“My flat is only a few minutes away, it’s pretty convenient.” Even said beckoning Isak to follow him. They walked down Notting Hill Gate, Isak looking at the shops and having to dodge the people headed towards him as he got lost in things easily, staring into the distance. Isak hadn’t gotten used to the speed that to people in London seemed to move at. Everyone constantly seemed in a hurry and he couldn’t say he didn’t miss the peace of a smaller city in Oslo.

 

Even’s flat was the top floor of a large white building, perfectly cleaned on the outside and the door bright green, with Even’s buzzer having a little heart sticker stuck onto it and his mailbox inside the door painted yellow. They walked in and Even picked up some mail left for him before showing Isak up the stairs to his flat. For London, and for being a student, Even looked like he had a pretty nice flat considering he was living on his own in Notting Hill. The number _‘21_ _e_ _’_ was on the door in gold numbers and in front was a black woollen door mat.

 

“What do you think?” Even said walking through, dumping his bag on the sofa and sitting down. The lounge was perfectly cleaned and decorated, as if Isak expected it to look any different. The walls were covered in pictures and he had framed vinyl records up along the back wall.

 

“It’s massive. Where did you find the money for this place?” Isak asked.

 

“I worked on a short film and the director offered me this place with cheap rent. Though I’ve only got it until December. Do you want a beer?” Even headed over to the fridge, offering Isak a beer. Isak nodded and Even threw the can to him, Isak surprised he managed to catch it. He walked around the room, noticing a big collage picture frame hung in the corridor between the front door and the lounge. They were all clipped onto a board, Isak recognising many of the photos from high school with a few of Even and the boys without him in them. The rest were of family and he even noticed a few childhood photos. But in the corner, standing out as the only black and white photo on the board was a Polaroid picture taken when Even and Isak first started dating of the two of them, Isak tucked into Even’s side and Even looking at him lovingly with his arm wrapped tightly around them. It was always Isak’s favourite photo of the two of them. Eskild had taken photos of them when they were sat together one day and Isak kept half and so did Even. They originally had it in a collage when they first moved in to their flat.

 

“ _This flat isn’t going to decorate itself.” Isak said while painting the walls on a stepladder, looking back at Even who was sat on a chair in the middle of the room sorting out photos._

 

“ _But look at all these cute photos.” Even said turning one round and showing Isak. Isak smiled and turned back around and continued to paint the bedroom walls._

 

“ _Why did this flat have to have such an ugly shade of green for walls?” Isak said as he attempted to use the roller, nearly dropping it on the floor a few times before actually hitting the wall._

 

“ _You think we should have picked another place just because of the colour of the walls?”_

 

“ _That green doesn’t match with our yellow curtains. You’re the arty one, I thought you would be the colour wheel conscious one.” Isak sighed, stepping down and kneeling to paint the bottom of the wall. Even sat and laughed at him, watching him in his oversized decorating overalls he found in the cupboard as he tried to paint._

 

“ _I’ll help you if you want. Where’s the other paintbrush?” Even said looking around the room._

 

“ _I thought you would never offer. Start by taping up the doorframe.” Isak said throwing him the tape. The flat had been a quick decision as they both decided after six months together that since Even spent most of his time at the kollectivet, making the total of people in the three person flat five, it was time to find a place of their own. Even was only working part time at the cafe as well as finishing off his last year and Isak was still getting rent money from his parents. When they put it together they managed to find a one bedroomed flat to rent not too far from where they already were for under their budget leaving a little bit left to decorate. It only took fifteen minutes before Even became bored of painting and a further two hours before Isak finally finished the bedroom walls._

 

“ _What have you actually managed in the two hours I’ve been doing all the work?” Isak said walking through into the living room. Even was on the sofa and on the coffee table was a giant white photo frame filled with the little Polaroid pictures they had in a collage. Even had made the frame fit the ten photos and had decorated the free space._

 

“ _What do you think? We can either hang it in here or the bedroom. I did think the bathroom, just incase you think of me in there.” Even said winking. Isak smiled, rolling his eyes and going over to pick the frame up taking a closer look._

 

“ _At least you’ve been doing something. It’s beautiful, Even. I think in here would be the best place for it.” Isak said quickly kissing Even on the lips before getting the pin and hanging it on the wall behind their TV. Isak noticed he had some paint left on his hand and quickly smudged it over Even’s nose, leaving a little white dot on it in paint. Isak went to head back to the bedroom before Even grabbed Isak by the hips and pulled him in for a kiss. Isak wrapped his arm around Even’s back lifting the back of his shirt up. They walked through into the bedroom and Isak pushed Even to the wall before realising what he had done. The back of Even’s black t-shirt was covered in white paint and a print was visible on the wall where Even’s back had been._

 

“ _Fuck, sorry. Did you like that shirt?” Isak said laughing, resting his head on Even’s chest._

 

“ _I’m pretty sure it’s yours.” Even said smiling, kissing Isak back._

 

Isak carefully unclipped the photo, making sure Even wasn’t watching and looked over it more closely. He smiled faintly before going to clip it back on the board when Even spoke up as he leaned on the door frame.

 

“Your favourite picture.” Even said smiling. He walked over and took it from Isak’s hand, studying the picture again carefully, “Keep it, if you want.”

 

Isak couldn’t believe how sweetly Even said that as he looked at the picture. Isak expected at least some form of anger or passive aggression, not for Even to still have photos of them up in his house. Isak hesitated before taking the picture back and looking down at it. He thought again about discussing the break up but again it passed his mind.

 

“Are you sure it wouldn’t spoil your pattern? It seems pretty neat.” Isak said pointing at all of the perfectly arranged pictures. Isak looked back down at the photo he held and the space it left in the corner of the board. Just like how being without Even left that hole in his chest too.

 

“Add it to the collage. If you still have it.”

 

“Why would I throw it away?” Isak replied instantly, barely leaving a pause for Even to even breathe in. Isak stopped, not really realised he had spoke up until after he had. Even looked at Isak with a gaze Isak recognised. The same one that he got at school when they had their first little fight. The same one that he got when then later Even appeared at his door.

Even looked damn irresistible to Isak, and once that thought had passed him he realised he was blankly staring. It was then Isak realised what he had said. _Why would I throw it away?_ Stupid. He told Even to pack up and go, how could Even expect him to keep the collage? He had kept it, despite being back home in Oslo, it was still in his wardrobe at the flat. Even was still quiet as he glared at Isak. Isak wasn’t sure what Even was trying to tell him through his eyes as he shifted his balance and leaned against the wall.

 

“Are we going to talk, Isak?” Even said gently, as if someone else was in the room listening.

 

Isak stumbled, “Not now. Later.”

 

“Everything’s always later with you, Isak.” Even said softly, not sarcastically instead with a little knowing smile, “I’m going to make some food. I haven’t got much in since I was meant to be home by now, so I hope you’re happy with a can of soup.”

 

Even left Isak standing in the hallway and went back into the kitchen, turning the radio on and the volume up. Isak was stood left standing with the picture in his hand. After five minutes of pacing up and down the corridor, Isak went back into the living room watching as from the kitchen Even was putting tins of soup into a pan. Isak hung around, sitting on the sofa as he waited for his phone to charge back up and tapped his foot to the music. It was some sort of classical radio station, the type of relaxing music you get in elevators.

 

“Since when did you listen to classical music?” Isak asked from across the room,

 

“Since it proved to be a soothing soundtrack for my cooking.” Even replied with a grin.

 

“It’s all boring though. Where’s the lyrics and the story?”

 

“They all tell stories. Influenced by different things like maybe a river or romance or the sky. Music is a wonderful thing.”

 

Isak looked at Even confused, “You’ve definitely been enlightened over this year.”

 

“My old flatmate used to play the classical radio station around the flat constantly. He takes a music degree, it drove the rest of us insane. That was until we listened and realised how beautiful it truly was. Sometimes you’ve just got to give beautiful things time.” Even said turning around at Isak and winking. Even could never properly wink, and he definitely still couldn’t but something about it made Isak’s face tinge slightly with a pink.

 

The two of the ate their soup in silence almost, again making the situation feel lonely and isolated despite the both of them being in the room. Isak knew that they had to talk. He dismissed Even straight away, and he wasn’t giving off the right signals to Even. Isak thought that Even might possibly be unsure whether Isak still even liked him as a friend. Yet the two of them sat, only sharing the odd smirk every now and then from each other at the table.

 

Isak headed to the bathroom to change into sweats and wash. Even had kindly offered use of his toiletries and Isak noticed he hadn’t even changed the brand of shampoo he used. The amount of hair products on his shelf had also stayed the same. After washing up, he headed back into the living room to see Even with the news channel on in the background.

 

“I’m so tired, are you ready for bed?” Isak asked, mid yawn.

 

“I guess I am, so you can sleep in here in peace.” Even smiled. Even went to grab a duvet from the cupboard for Isak. He had wondered what Even would say, and whether he would even suggest that they could share the bed. He then realised it was a stupid thought. He wasn’t even bothered about anything else, he just wanted to know and remember what it felt like to share someones warmth. To feel the weight of someone else there, protecting you and caring for you. He had missed out of any of that for a year. Isak realised he was stood staring again.

 

“Hey, Even.” Isak called before Even left, “We will talk. Tomorrow.”

 

Isak was going to say sorry. He left it and watched as the sides of Even’s lips curled up a little, and he gave a brief smile.

 

“It’s okay. That’s good.” Even said quietly. The last time Isak said good night to Even, they were laid in each other’s arms and Even always kissed Isak on the head before they slept.

 

“Night, _kjære**_.” Isak said without hesitation. His voice didn’t falter. It was what he usually said to Even every other time, and it felt wrong to say anything else.

 

“Good night, Isak.” Even replied, turning around hiding his smile. Isak stood in the same spot until Even had disappeared into his bedroom and then headed to the sofa. He knew he probably wasn’t going to get much sleep anyway, despite how tired he was. He would spend half the night worrying about talking to Even. Isak’s sleeping had restored back to it’s erratic pattern as soon as Even left his bed. He tried to think positively, tried to fall asleep. He could at least think of one thing.

 

At least Even didn’t hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **kjære = dear/darling (general Norwegian affectionate term)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Since I couldn't work out individual chapter notes on the first one, WELCOME to this verse and this fic. I hope you're enjoying it already :)
> 
> Isak and Even in this verse are my favourite to write, they're so close yet so distanced so I hope you're all as excited as I am to see it all unfold :) Kind of cringed for Isak when he called Even dear at the end though :/  
> I doubt it's confusing but if it is at all, italic sections represent the flashbacks :) I do not doubt your abilities as readers, you're all amazing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the comments on the first chapter, it makes me smile, laugh, scream SO HAPPY to see comments so please keep leaving those with ideas, your thoughts and all of that magical stuff. 
> 
> If you want to ask questions about this fic or anything, even about my writing in general, direct those to my asks on tumblr! (princevaltersen.tumblr.com) 
> 
> Thank you for the support and uploads will be as regular as possible, THE COMMENTS MEAN SO MUCH :)))))))


	3. Central London - 09:02

Isak woke up to sunlight shining through the sides of the curtains and the sound of the radio playing from the kitchen. It took him a little while once he woke up to remember where he was, as the unfamiliar surroundings didn’t match up to the cramped, shadowy room he was used to from the halls. He sat up, stretching and yawning, and Even walked over from the kitchen to greet him. He had a wide smile on his face and seemed to walk with energy.

 

“Good morning, I’ve made breakfast. I’ll bring it over once it’s finished.” Even said cheerily. Isak was still adjusting to the surroundings and covered his eyes once Even pulled open the curtains to reveal the outdoors and the light of the morning. Isak was shocked as well as confused at Even’s cheery mood compared to how calmed and serious he had seemed the night before. The smell of eggs drifted through the room, and Isak recognised it as if it was a morning like it used to be, where Even would wake Isak up with little kisses on his forehead, then sneak out of bed to make their breakfast. That was if Isak didn’t wrap his leg around Even and force him to stay most mornings.

 

“Eggs?” said Isak groggily.

 

“Yes, I went and got some earlier though can you believe they had no sour cream in?” Even said while finishing cooking the eggs and serving them onto plates. Isak walked over to the table at the window and grabbed his plate of eggs and the cup of coffee Even had made. He hadn’t even forgotten how Isak took his coffee. Milk, no sugar.

 

“What do you think?” asked Even, with a mouthful of egg.

 

“Not the same without the sour cream, you’ve influenced the way I view eggs forever.” Isak replied taking a large forkful of scrambled egg. He twirled his fork around the plate and Even watched, smiling until Isak looked back up at him.

 

“I thought since we can’t get a flight until tomorrow that we should do something. Since you’re the worst tourist in the world, no matter where you are in the world, I’ve decided that we should take a tourist trip around London. See all of the sights you’ve most likely missed by binging Netflix in your room every weekend.” Even said quickly, making Isak blink a few times trying to focus on what Even was explaining,

 

“I don’t watch Netflix every weekend.” Isak said, scoffing. Even raised his eyebrows and that was all it took for Isak to get a response, “Okay, so I watch it most weekends. I’ve seen the sights, my campus is at Waterloo so I see the London Eye. I pass it on the bus all the time.”

 

Even laughed out loud at him, making a bit of egg drop down his cheek. Isak instinctively reached out to move it but stopped halfway, retreating his hand. Even looked confused for a second but softened his expression after he realised what Isak was doing. He wiped the egg off himself with a napkin, and grabbed the two plates of finished eggs, putting them in the kitchen sink.

 

“You haven’t seen barely any of London. Today it’s my job to give you the fastest tour of London possible. We are going everywhere.” Even said enthusiastically, “Remember to top up your Oyster card.”

 

He left the room with a wink and headed to the bedroom to get ready. Isak took a sigh, trying to take in what had happened. Was Even manic? Without seeing him for a whole year, Isak had no clue whether he was still on the mediation he got back at home. Who knows how many manic episodes he could have possibly had in a year? Or maybe Even was trying his best to act sweet, to try and get positive reactions from Isak.

 

Isak wanted to go out with Even around London, to give him some better, more positive memories with Even before he returned hone. His mind was plagued with the thoughts of his shouts at Even, and it had been like that since the day that he broke up with Even. He liked to say that he wanted a positive picture of Even to be there with his memories but the truth was that he needed Even’s warm, welcoming smile to be permanently replaced. He didn’t aim to get back together with Even, he just wanted peace and maybe, secretly, a chance of starting over again.

 

Isak realised he had dumped one of his bags with his clothes in Even’s room when he came to the flat the night before. It would do him no harm just to open the door and grab the bag, they had dated for a year and a half, there was nothing new to see. But something felt awkward about it all, as if he couldn’t even see Even in private anymore and some sort of professional banner hung between the two of them stopping them from breaking it and communicating.

 

Isak hesitated with his hand over the door handle to the bedroom for a while. He thought through what would happen if Even was just stood there naked, but he opened the door before he thought anymore about Even being naked. Even was stood getting dressed, changing his shirt, with his top off and three different coloured choices of t-shirts spread across the bed.

 

“I’ve just come in to get my bag.” Isak said quietly, walking around to where his bag was, not looking at Even and paying more attention to the room in his entire thirty second adventure to Even’s room.

 

Isak was surprised to see Even’s room properly. It looked like a mixture of his old room from his parent’s house and of Isak and Even’s bedroom from their flat and somehow it all worked. Even had posters of his favourite movies along side favourite music artists, pinned up against the wall. Isak had noticed there seemed to be a lot of pictures of memories in his flat.

 

He was always sentimental and sappy and loved having photo albums and scrapbooks. If it were up to Even, he would have been scrapbooking every single last second of Isak’s life. Maybe if they were still dating, Even would have even made his film about Isak.

 

Twenty minutes later, the two of them were ready and Even pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and held it up in front of Isak.

 

“This, this is the key to the universe.” Even said not breaking his stare from the paper. Isak tried to take the paper but Even moved it away from his grasp.

 

“However, you can’t find out the key to the universe unless you experience it which means we better be headed to our first location.” Even said turning around and heading out of the flat.

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “What are we actually doing? I live in London, Even, of course I’ve seen it.” Isak protested while still followed Even out of the flat.

 

“Just you wait, you’ll see things you’ve never seen before.” Even winked again, making Isak blush once Even faced forward again. They headed out of the street and back along to Notting Hill Gate. Even had a smile on his face the entire way as he looked back at Isak’s still confused face.

 

“Are you going to give me any hints at all as to where were going first?” Isak asked while they waited on the train platform.

 

“No, it’s not a surprise then.” Even replied. The wind was strong making it seem much colder than it was despite it being summer, Isak shivered when a gust of wind passed through. Even looked at the side at him and immediately took his jean jacket off and handed it to Isak.

 

“What?” Isak said, unsure how to reply. He was freezing and knew he should just take the jacket bu waited until Even practically shoved the jacket into his hands.

 

“You’re cold and I have a hoodie and a t-shirt on and you only have a shirt. Wear the jacket, please.” Even said as Isak reluctantly put the jacket on. He remembered the jacket as soon as he put it on, the same jacket that used to hang in Isak’s wardrobe most of the week and that Isak basically owned at one point. This time, he felt weird wearing it moving and shuffling his shoulders around once it was on.

 

“Thanks, Even. Sorry for ruining your layered look though.” Isak said jokingly. Even smiled but didn’t reply and looked away again, leaving the two of them standing in silence.

 

After a while, Even laughed without prompt and Isak frowned, “What’s funny?”

 

“The fact we’re stood here, now, waiting for a train in the middle of London.” Even answered.

 

“What do you mean? Yeah, we’re stood here, so what?”

 

“I just thought about the parallel universe thing again. How in this universe we we’re somehow destined to be stood here right now, waiting for this particular Central Line tube.” Even said with a beaming smile, Isak was lost in it for a second before he shook his head again.

 

“It’s not like it was destined, you’re the one who planned this dat- day out” Isak hesitated, “but maybe in another universe we’re still stood here, waiting for the train but we’ve never met.”

 

“Maybe that’s right, Isak. Even said, interrupted by the train pulling into the station. The two of them got on, standing in the middle of the carriage. They were distanced this time, thanks to there being space on the Tube for a change. Isak tried to distract himself by looking at the line map, trying to guess where Even was taking him.

 

“Are we going to Oxford Circus?” Isak asked. Even shook his head.

 

“Marble Arch? Because if we are we could have just walked.”

 

Even shook his head again, smiling this time as he watched Isak trying to concentrate on his guesses.

 

“You might as well just try and guess every stop because I’m not telling you. You’ll just have to pay attention to when I get off.”

 

“Just fuck off, Even.” Isak mumbled trying not to smile. Isak watched as the stations past and Even finally moved to get off once they reached Tottenham Court Road.

 

“What is there here?” Isak asked.

 

“The Northern Line, which leads us to our destination.”

 

“You realise you’re completely extra and all of this is unnecessary right?” Isak commented.

 

“I’ve planned this out precisely. It’s completely necessary.” Even replied.

 

“If it’s anything like last time you planned something, we’re doomed.” Isak said, making even think for a moment about what he was referencing. Even smiled once he remembered.

 

“ _Right, I’m sure the hotel is down this street.” Even mumbled looking at the map on his phone. He was navigating the two of them through the centre of Copenhagen while Isak carried their suitcase and lagged behind, tired from walking._

 

“ _Even, we’ve been walking for the past two hours looking for this hotel. Can’t we ask someone?” Isak groaned, trying to get the wheels of the case out from the cobbles in the street._

 

“ _I promise it’s somewhere around here.”_

 

“ _I promise I’ll collapse if we walk for much longer. Baby, please just ask someone.” Isak pleaded. Even kept walking, adjusting the map on his phone. Even had planned a surprise winter trip to Copenhagen for their one year anniversary; a three night get away from everyone just for the two of them. The plan was quite simple but they had already missed their first flight meaning they had to pay extra for a later flight. Then it was seeming as if the hotel Even had booked didn’t exist as it wasn’t coming up on any map and the woman at the airport hadn’t even heard of it._

 

“ _It might be one of those boutique hotels, you know, the really obscure ones?” Even assured while Isak trudged down the road his face barely visible covered by his beanie and scarf. His breaths came out with little clouds of mist as he took deep breaths, pulling the case up the cobbled street._

 

“ _You looking so fucking adorable though.” Even said turning back to Isak and kissing him on the cheek._

 

“ _Being cute with me now while were stuck in the middle of Copenhagen at seven at night won’t work on me, Even Bech Naesheim.” Isak said walking forward and past Even._

 

“ _Will it work later when we get to our hotel?” Even asked._

 

“ _Maybe, we’ll have to find the fucking hotel first. Then you’ll find out.”_

 

_They walked around a street corner only to realise Isak had dropped his wallet somewhere which caused him to panic. Even reassured him there was only the money they changed in it since he left everything else at home. They walked for another half an hour before Even asked someone at a stall at the Christmas market. It turned out the hotel didn’t exist and they had been scammed. Isak tried not to panic yet in this he ended up appearing even more panicked._

 

“ _Even, we don’t have enough money for a hotel now. It’s near Christmas and everyone’s here everywhere will be booked up.” Isak said fast, Even barely catching what he said. It was pitch black outside and they were stood under twinkling lights at the market._

 

“ _I’ll pay for anywhere, you know that. We’ll find somewhere.” Even said reassuring Isak._

 

“ _You’ve spent enough on flights that we missed and a fake hotel already. Then I lost my wallet and I could have payed for a hotel with the money in it. I’m sorry, your trip has been messed up.” Isak said leaning on Even’s chest, Even wrapping his arms around Isak and rubbing his hand up and down his back._

 

“ _You’ve done nothing, really it’s all my fault. I’m the one who’s fucked this trip up. It was meant to be a romantic getaway of sorts.” said Even, still comforting Isak._

 

“ _Even, I love you.” Isak said, muffled by Even’s coat._

 

“ _I love you so much, Isak. Let’s find a hotel, alright?” Even replied pressing a soft kiss on Isak’s forehead. Isak leaned back in Even’s arms, reaching up and kissing him on the lips in the middle of a street. Something Isak from a year previous could never dream of doing. He laced his fingers with Even’s and they walked down the street, holding hands together._

 

“I check anything I book now, don’t you worry. And you do realise you’re following me anyway? You could have just stayed at the flat.” Even replied. Isak scoffed and walked off, headed for the Northern line train. Even followed and they got back on the Tube on their way to the mystery location. Isak counted the stations then realised exactly where Even was taking him. Camden Market. The last time he even visited a market was when him and Even went to Copenhagen.

 

“You’re taking me to Camden right?” Isak said.

 

“Well done, you’ve solved your first little puzzle. From here is where the fun starts.”

 

They got off at Camden Town station into the bustle of Camden High Street with people crowding on the paths and Isak and Even found themselves pushing through to try and get some space. Even lead Isak to the main markets which Isak reluctantly found himself strolling through. After an hour of not saying much to each other apart from when Even would show Isak something he found, they stopped and Even tried to start an actual conversation.

 

“You know Gabrielle filmed a music video here.” Even said, as they walked through the food stalls in the market.

 

“Gabrielle plays such a pivotal role in most of our encounters, doesn’t she?” Isak said sarcastically.

 

“I think of you every single time I hear her on the radio. You know _that song_ is always on the radio now, it got popular because of some show. Some guys danced in a kitchen to it, how original.” Even replied. _That song._ Isak couldn’t help but feel a pull in his chest everytime Even talked about their relationship or anything surrounding it. It reminded him that he was basically out on a date in London with Even and wondered why he bothered. It had come to the point he was willing to admit he still had feelings for Even and he had no idea why he decided to play with his heart and feelings more by agreeing to go out with Even around London.

 

Even insisted on taking photos of Isak and at least one selfie of the two of them everywhere they visited. Isak had to admit the selfie turned out pretty cute as Even held the camera up at an angle, forcing Isak to lightly rest his head on Even’s shoulder.

 

They didn’t spend much longer in Camden before Even had them back on the Underground, headed to their next location. His next location was the Thames, and Isak found himself walking along the embankment, accidentally bumping hands with Even, his ex-boyfriend. They took pictures next to the Tower of London and the Globe Theatre, with Even talking away about all the historical facts he had picked up. Isak stopped to get pictures of Tower Bridge and Even was right behind him, ready to criticise his bad photography skills. They took a walk along the South Bank, walking back towards the London Eye. As Isak swung his arms, his fingers kept brushing against Even’s, him nearly jumping in shock every time. Even noticed and laughed when Isak wasn’t looking at his slight blush.

 

Even grabbed Isak’s hand and locked his fingers with Isak’s, gripping his hand tightly. He squeezed Isak’s hand assuringly but didn’t look in his direction. Neither of them properly acknowledged it, and instead continued to walk along.

 

It had reached around half seven in the evening and after visiting every single tourist trap that Isak’s had never been to, the two of them were sat on Primrose Hill, watching the sunset over London. They were surrounded by other people and other couples, sat on blankets doing the same as they were. Some kissed on the grass, others just admired each other. Isak was sat slightly leaning on Even’s shoulder while Even stretched his legs out and Isak’s had ended up resting on them. The two of them felt like they did only a year in the past.

 

They hadn’t mentioned anything all day, instead they seemed to just pretend it was as if they were still dating, leaning on each other and holding hands through the entire day. Isak had nearly kissed Even earlier when they were on the bus. Isak didn’t want to have the conversation he knew he had to at some point that day. Everything seemed too nice and too perfect to ruin by wanting to talk seriously.

 

“Isak. I think I like this universe.” Even said softly, turning his head towards Isak.

 

“I think I do too.” Isak replied with a smile, “everything seems to make sense. It might not all fall into place at first, but everything has it’s place and if something gets lost in the process it’ll eventually find its way back. That’s what I think anyway. It makes sense for once.”

 

Even flickered his gaze down to Isak’s lips, scanning across his face as the distance between the two of them shortened. Isak parted his lips slightly, waiting for Even to make the move, something stopped Isak from leaning forward. Before Isak had anytime to think anymore, Even had his lips against Isak’s, placing a hand on his cheek. Isak broke apart and shuffled closer to Even, kissing him sweetly. It felt different to the people he had kissed within the year, the spark that he recognised came back as soon as he felt Even’s lips on his.

 

“Yeah, this is definitely the right universe.” Isak muttered softly, breaking away from the kiss and not returning. Even couldn’t stop his smile from getting wider and wrapped his arm around Isak’s waist. Isak leaned his head against Even’s shoulder, looking across at the sun falling behind the buildings of central London. He then felt the guilt come back. It took a moment to remember they still hadn’t talked, and Isak couldn’t just take the kiss as a sign that they didn’t have to talk either. He just hoped he could stall it until they got back to the flat.

 

Once the sun had fully set, Even took Isak to his final plan. They got a bus down to an area Isak had never been to and trusted Even to guide him through. There were a few restaurants nearby and Isak guessed that’s where Even was taking him. They stopped outside a completely black front of a restaurant and Even smiled, gesturing towards the building.

 

“ _Dans le Noir._ Okay, what the fuck is this?” Isak asked with a curious smile.

 

“Dining in the dark. It was in a movie one time, and I figured since you’re here I won’t look weird trying it alone. None of my uni friends were willing to try.” Even explained. They headed into the restaurant, Isak almost reluctantly as they were greeted by the host. They were lead down into the restaurant which Isak then discovered was entirely dark. He tried waving his hand in front of him to check if he could see but only ended up hitting Even on the neck. They were sat down and Isak had never felt more insecure despite being in complete darkness.

 

“What do you think?” Even asked.

 

“I can’t give a review on the décor I’m afraid.”

 

“Glad to know you’re enjoying it.” Even laughed. They ordered wine, Isak insisting that he would pay for a bottle of good wine since he discovered Even had rang up the night before, booking the table and meals. Once they had ordered, Even spoke up after taking a sip of his wine.

 

“Since we can’t see each other we might as well start with questions. Isak, what’s your favourite colour?” asked Even. Isak laughed, leaning his elbow on the table.

 

“You already know. It’s not like we’ve just met each other.”

  
“Let’s pretend we have though. Just for tonight.” Even said sincerely. Isak complied, answering all of Even’s questions. When it was his turn, he asked Even all the questions he already knew. Favourite colour? _Green._ Favourite director? _Baz Luhrmann._ Favourite food? Anything but Isak’s cooking. Isak couldn’t see even but could guess during their entire time they spent in the restaurant, Even was happy and Even was smiling. Isak loved nothing better than Even being happy. He tried to do what Even suggested, forget the past, live in the present. Pretend like the last year had never happened.

 

They spent two hours in the restaurant, talking about everything they had already discussed many times before. Isak learned about Even’s film that he was making for his degree about a boy that was never understood who met a boy who tried to understand him. It was about two kids who met each other at school, but Isak couldn’t help but pick up the comparisons. Even claimed he was going to wine a prize at Cannes Film Festival for it while Isak just laughed at him, definitely as soon as he mentioned winning an Oscar.

 

Their conversation wasn’t personal though. It only scratched the surface and it wasn’t deep. It was a friendly conversation, Isak hadn’t told Even anything about the last year and Even had only mentioned his film. Isak knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He had to talk to Even as soon as they were back to the flat. Even seemed tired on the Tube ride home and rested on the side of the glass in his seat, Isak watching from the seat opposite.

 

They walked, Isak a distance behind Even, back to the flat and Isak felt like he had to drag himself up the stairs. Once they were through the door and into the living room, Isak spoke up.

 

“Okay. Let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The effort to get everything accurate in this chapter was insane. Isak better have loved the rest of his date since spent loads of time planning it entirely out. 
> 
> Sidenote: Everything is accurate location-wise, and the restaurant Dans Le Noir in Clerkenwell was featured in the romcom About Time (one of my faves) and Primrose Hill looks absolutely amazing to visit around the sunset. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING ANYWAY!!! 
> 
> Season 4 begins literally TODAY, I am very excited please leave me your thoughts and theories in the comments or on my tumblr :) I am very excited to see how a Sana season will unfold, especially since it's the last season. 
> 
> Please also leave me your comments on where you think this series is going, what's up with Isak and Even and is it going to be all sunshine from here or will it take a twist? 
> 
> Again, thank you for the comments and for the support on the last chapter, thank you for staying with me!!


	4. Notting Hill - 23:13

**_“Okay. Let’s talk.”_ **

 

Even stayed silent, waiting for Isak to speak for him.

 

“I’m sorry, I haven't even said that.” Isak said looking down shuffling his feet. They were stood at the front door of the flat, Even leaning against one wall and Isak on the opposite. He looked back up to see Even’s glassy blue eyes focused on him, his gaze unwavering.

 

“I don’t think I need to explain how much of an idiot I am, that’s been proven by the fact we haven’t even spoken for the past year.”

 

“Isak, you’re not-”

 

“But I am, Even.” Isak interrupted, “Aren’t I? I left you just because you wanted to do what you want, I was a dick. You decided the best thing for you, and seeing you here now, studying and having a life is the best thing ever. I’m so fucking proud of you for it and I can’t believe I tried to stop you.” Isak said, his voice cracking. Even walked forward to take him Isak in his arms but Isak stopped his by putting his hands against Even’s chest. Even was standing practically on top of him and Isak looked up at him, holding back tears.

 

“Isak, I was hurt. I’ll admit it - things happened the night after and I stayed at my parents house.” Even said putting his hands on Isak’s shoulders, “but I don’t hate you for it. I don’t at all. I realised afterwards why you were hurt and I should have called you.”

 

Isak coughed still trying to hold back his tears when he felt one fall down his face. Then more followed and before he knew it the tears were streaming down his face, falling and dropping onto his shirt as he looked down at the floor.

 

“I should have known it would make you-” Isak stopped looking back up at Even.

 

“Don’t you fucking make this about the bipolar thing. That’s nothing to do with it. Don’t stop yourself thinking what you want to think just because of that, Isak. It doesn’t define me!” Even shouted angrily. Isak stepped back, giving Even some space. He had never heard Even raise his voice, and when Even realised he had shouted, he returned to his usual, gentle expression.

 

“How do you expect me to feel? Knowing that I set you off into an episode all because I was a selfish asshole?” Isak replied. He paused thinking about what he had said, “I didn’t mean that. That’s selfish in itself. I just hate it, okay Even? I wish I hadn’t spoken then and let you do what you want.”

 

“It happened, Isak. It has happened and it won’t happen again.”

 

“How can you justify it? You don’t want me, I’m a waste of your time.” Isak whispered. It reminded him of the time him and Even were lying together, after the first time Even had went manic. Even had crashed and Isak stayed the whole night next to him.

 

_The night passed on, and Isak stayed awake, his eyes barely keeping themselves open and the ony noise in the room were Even’s deep breaths as he slept. He was facing away from Isak and it took all of Isak’s power to stop him from reaching out to Even’s hair and brushing it through with his fingers, one of his favourite things to do. He knew it was the best thing for Even just to let him sleep. His mind probably wasn’t letting him do anything else, the jump from overthinking to not being able to think would be a shock to his system._

 

_I_ _sak couldn’t imagine what it was like. He had tried to through the night, he tried to put himself in Even’s shoes and think what it was like. Nothing helped, and instead he decided to wait and ask Even himself. Part of him wanted to be angry at Even for not telling him sooner before something bad could happen but the mere fact he couldn’t even imagine what Even’s experience must have been like calmed him down again, realising that there was no way it could have been controlled and that it was probably more terrifying to explain it all to Isak rather than letting it happen. So Isak stayed quiet, waiting for Even to wake up. He waited for the chance to apologise since he knew that making it more emotional that the situation already was probably wasn’t the best move in the moment. He laid there silently, matching his breaths with Even’s._

 

The tears came back, less this time and Isak’s eyes became more red and puffy from crying and rubbing the tears away. Even took him in his arms, gently rocking him from side to side.

 

“How did you feel, Isak? Please tell me, baby.” Even said softly into Isak’s ear. Isak ignored the ‘baby’ part and went with it.

 

“Everyone leaves, don’t they?” Isak said, his voice broken, “No one sticks around for me, distance scares me, Even. More than anything. I was angry, confused and upset. I thought you were doing the same and just leaving me, only you weren’t and it took me a year to realise that.”

 

“But we’ll never leave each other, I don’t think the universe itself would allow that.” Even replied, humour in his voice.

 

“We haven’t seen each other for a year.” Isak said with regret. Even wrapped his arms tighter around Isak, cradling his body in his arms, rubbing his hand in circles on Isak’s back.

 

“I remember when I was only here for a month, I thought I saw you in King's Cross. I was headed to Leeds to work on a short film and we were stood looking at the boards and there you were. You were pointing at the boards, trying to work out your train with your massive beige coat on and that red scarf tied around your neck. You looked adorable.” Even paused to laugh and look at Isak who was looking at him confused and with wide eyes. Even continued, “It was November and it was freezing. I saw your breath mist up in the air in little short breaths, you looked like you had ran for your train. It didn't surprise me, you're never really on time for anything. You were in a hurry and were wheeling your little suitcase after you when you ran for the train. I nearly ran after you. Then I thought, “ _Wh_ _at's the point,_ _E_ _ven?_ _H_ _e fucking hates you.”_ Then I knew you wouldn't have it in you to hate me. And yeah, you mightn't have liked me at all, but you wouldn't have hated me. Yet I couldn't even follow you, I was frozen still. I watched you and your hair bounce off into the distance and I thought that was it. When I saw you in the airport again that’s when I knew it wasn’t a mistake. That something was trying to lead us back together, no matter where we travelled in the world. We could overcome distance.” Even said his own voice cracking a little towards the end. Isak’s eyes were glowing in the light from his tears. Isak reached up and softly kissed Even.

 

“I was there in King’s Cross. It was the 4th November, I was going to see some friends in Cambridge. For the record.” Isak said with a gentle smile. Even smiled too, giving Isak a knowing look that they were okay and that everything would work out. Something about Even’s gaze could make everything better for Isak. There was a reassuring quality that came with Even’s eyes, the colour of them maybe. The fact they were calming, blue like the ocean; like cool water.

 

“The world can’t stop us, Isak. Only we can.” Even said, “I don’t know if you would take me back.”

 

“I get it now, Even. It was me. I was scared but now I’m not. I shouldn’t have been scared in the first place.” Isak replied.

 

“I just want to find out what you’ve been up to in your year.” Even said moving to kiss Isak. They kissed slowly, with passion rather than desperately. They walked through into Even’s room, tucking themselves into the covers. Isak tucked himself under Even’s arm and turned his head so he was tucked into Even’s side. It was the one thing Isak needed. His favourite thing about Even was the comfort he felt when they laid together. They fit perfectly, Isak thought, how Isak sometimes wrapped his leg around Even’s and how he brushed his nose across Even’s chest eventually discovering that Even was slightly ticklish there.

 

“I’ve discovered that biochemistry wasn’t the wisest decision if I planned to have a social life.” Isak said laughing. They ended up discussing their years, more Isak than Even as he had already explained most of it at the restaurant earlier.

 

“Social life? Isak Valtersen? Those things don’t mix.” Even said with a smile.

 

“Funnily enough, I have friends here. But I still keep in contact everyday with the guys. I could never leave them.”

 

“I miss the guys, they were so great. The nicest people in your life I think, despite Magnus being a little weird.” Even replied. Even had ended up becoming close with Isak’s friends over the year and a half, more so them properly becoming Even and Isak’s friends more than just Isak’s. They had welcomed Even with open arms and Even hoped they would do the same again with the news that they were nearly back together.

 

“Magnus is Magnus. He can be an oracle when he tries.” Isak laughed, “They came over before Christmas for a few days, and I tried to introduce them to friends here. I can’t say it went well. What about you? Is there anyone I need to introduce myself to?”

 

“My old flatmate, Adam. He moved in with his girlfriend when I moved here. He’s the only close friend I have here. You will have to meet him, I talked about you to him as if we were still dating.” Even replied.

 

“I don’t think I could have ever really gotten over you.” Isak said.

 

“I haven’t been with anyone. I hope you don’t mind me asking, what about you?” Even asked. Isak mumbled a bit and stumbled on his words, “One guy. We sort of dated, had a little thing. I can’t say he was important to me, and really he treated me like shit. It took me a while to figure it out. That seems to be the same with most things.”

 

Even’s eyes widened, nodding and pushing Isak’s hair from his face.

 

“You don’t deserve to be treated like shit.” Even whispered.

 

“Maybe I do. Sometimes.” Isak said quieter, his hands shaking a little bit.

  
  
“Shhh, I’ve got you. I have you, baby.” Even comforted. They laid together for hours awake, only occasionally asking how the other was. They didn’t kiss once, Isak just wanted to be held again. He wanted to know Even was there again, and it was all real.

 

“We still going to go by that minute by minute ideal?’ Even asked turning on his side so that he was lying down and facing Isak.

 

“If it keeps us going, there’s no harm.” Isak said, his voice thick with sleep, his tiredness showing.

 

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Isak asked.

 

“Of course. You’re always welcome to sleep here. Only because it keeps me warm since this flat gets really cold at night.” Even replied. Isak rolled his eyes with as much energy as he had left before yawning.

 

“I can’t even be bothered to get up to get ready for bed.” Isak said, taking his shirt off and dumping it across the room. He pulled his pants off as effortlessly as he could and Even did the same. Isak flung his arm tightly around Even’s waist, pulling him closer to him. Isak’s eyes fluttered as he drifted off to sleep.

 

“Night, kjaere.” Isak said, kissing the top of Even’s head.

 

“Good night, baby.” Even said smiling and kissing Isak on the cheek. Isak tucked his head under Even’s chin and Even rested his head there, bringing his hand up to stroke Isak’s hair. He did it until Isak was fast asleep and he felt like he could sleep himself, once Isak felt safe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT (and for the shorter chapter) 
> 
> I felt like this should be a chapter in itself, so that's why it's a little bit shorter but I can assure the next few will be usual, longer length. I've had loads on with break and exams coming up so the updates will be a little more spread out that I hoped, but I will update as regularly as I can possible manage.
> 
> Thank you for all of your wonderful comments, they make me so happy an are a delight to read to let me know how you're finding this series and please keep letting me know what you think on here and also follow me on tumblr. 
> 
> In skam news, SEASON 4! It's very much underway now and I'm very excited. Loving the Balloon Squad so much so far, they are so lovely and pure <3 Let me know your s4 thoughts as well in comments and on tumblr!!


	5. Notting Hill - 08:49

When Isak woke up the next morning, Even had turned and had his arm tucked around Isak’s waist holding him close. Even was wearing a shirt and Isak could already smell the scent of coffee drifting through the door meaning Even must have woken up before. He was the first to wake up of the two them with Even still fast asleep, his mouth slightly parted and the room quiet enough that you could hear his soft breaths. Isak looked around the room registering again where he was. For a moment he thought he was back in Oslo, at the flat then as soon as he started looking around he remembered he was in London. Light beamed on the floor from the bottom of the curtain and the window was slightly open, making the curtains wave around gently. Isak shut his eyes again for a moment before he heard a yawn from Even. His eyes were awake as soon as they opened from sleep, and he smiled as soon as Isak reopened his eyes.

 

“Morning, you definitely slept well.” Even said tilting his head down and brushing his nose against Isak’s.

 

“What do you mean?” Isak asked, still sounding barely awake.

 

“Your snoring returns again. I had almost forgotten.” Even said winking. Isak pushed Even’s shoulder playfully.

 

“I don’t snore, what are you talking about?” Isak said hiding a smile. He barely did it, but the first time Even heard him he made a fuss about it for days.

 

_The flat was still bare despite spending an entire day moving things around. They had been allowed to paint and change some things before they moved in but forgot furniture for the bedroom until the day before. Even had tried to convince Isak to just sleep on the sofa and he would sleep on the floor but Isak had ended up wrapped in Even’s arms on the wooden floor of their living room. They had laid blankets down and pillows but it was still incredibly uncomfortable._

 

“ _Isak, just sleep on the sofa. You need to sleep, you have that chemistry test tomorrow.” Even said._

 

“ _The sofa doesn’t have you on it.” Isak said hugging Even tighter._

 

“ _Yeah, but you’ll never sleep on this floor.”_

 

“ _If we managed to have sex on this floor then I’m sure I can sleep on it too.” Isak smirked leaning in to kiss Even._

 

“ _You were also a bit too busy to complain about the floor. You were too busy screaming how good I was.”_

 

_Isak’s face glowed red despite it just being him and Even in the room and he buried his head into the pillow. Usually he was used to having Eskild or Linn wander around the apartment, so naturally he blushed before remembering they were living on their own again. Isak was also certainly sure their new neighbours downstairs and upstairs would have also realised they had moved the previous day too._

 

“ _We haven’t even had a chance to nicely introduce ourselves, now we’re just the couple who have loud sex from the second floor.” said Isak, “What type of reputation is that? We’ll end up as that couple that people hate in blocks of flats for having sex too loudly.”_

 

“ _If you keep talking about us having loud sex, it might just have to happen again.” Even replied. Isak rolled himself on top of Even, his legs either side of Even’s hips._

 

“ _Not a chance, I’m tired.” Isak said._

 

“ _Then get off me.” Even said trying to shove Isak off despite Isak trying with all his strength to stay where he was, pushing his arms against the floor. Eventually he gave up but still clung to Even’s side when he lay down next to him. Neither of them said anything after that and Isak proved that he was in fact tired as only a few minutes after he closed his eyes, he was fast asleep, breathing heavily. Even stayed awake a little longer, circling his hand around Isak’s back and stroking his hair. After a while, Even heard Isak’s breaths get deeper and eventually he started to make noises. His snoring managed to be soft somehow, with every exhale he gave out a snore right into Even’s ear. Even could tolerate it however only because it was Isak who was snoring and that he managed to snore adorably. His nose twitched every now and again with each breath and Even had to stop himself from laughing to drift off to sleep._

 

_As usual, Even was the first up the morning after and woke Isak up immediately. Isak’s eyes fluttered open and he was scowling until his eyes fully opened and he smiled seeing Even look back at him._

 

“ _Morning, baby. How did you sleep?” Isak muttered, giving Even a kiss on the cheek. Even laughed straight away thinking of Isak’s snores and Isak, unaware, was confused._

 

“ _Someone never told me he snored, Isak Valtersen.” Even said in between laughs. Isak blushed red straight away and hid his face under Even’s arm._

 

“ _I never usually snore! I’ve never snored when you’ve slept next to me.” Isak said._

 

“ _It’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard.” Even cheered, peppering Isak’s static face with kisses._

 

“ _How can snoring be adorable?”_

 

“ _Because when my boyfriend spends an entire hour snoring into your ear, it reminds you he’s there and you’re actually about to start living with him and getting to sleep next to him every night.” Even said. Isak didn’t react and waited for a second answer._

 

“ _You also sound like a little snoring puppy. Your nose scrunches and it’s the cutest thing ever.”_

 

“ _Any more analysis? Are you done? I don’t sound like a puppy, Even.” Isak huffed._

 

“ _Maybe like a baby panda then.”_

 

“ _Even.”_

 

“ _A rabbit.”_

 

“ _Even.” Isak said more sternly. Even got up from the floor to head to the kitchen and Isak pulled the blanket he had around him tighter and shut his eyes._

 

_That wasn’t the last Isak was about to hear about his snoring though, when the boys came over to the flat, it seemed like it was all that Even would talk about._

 

“ _Do you guys want to order pizza in tonight? We deserve it now we’ve assembled an entire bed and wardrobe today.” Jonas offered, ‘Corrrection, entire bed without a mattress because they were stupid enough to throw Isak’s out.” The others nodded with Magnus cheering and waving his arms._

 

“ _Do we invite the girls over?” Magnus asked._

 

“ _They’re at some Bakka party.” Jonas replied._

 

“ _Why aren’t we at that party then?” said Magnus._

 

_Isak appeared from the kitchen with drinks and sat back down on the sofa on Even’s lap since the rest of the seats were taken by the other guys._

 

“ _We aren’t at a party because you offered to help two of your wonderful friends move in.” Isak said as he sat and Even squeezed his waist._

 

“ _I can’t believe you moved in without a bed, how can you christen the apartment the day after?” Mahdi said._

 

_Even winked, “Done that already. The floor worked pretty well. We slept on the floor and this one,” Even poked Isak on the cheek while he pouted, “Isak snored for ages last night. I’ve never heard him snore before it was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”_

 

“ _He snores like a puppy, right?” Jonas laughed and Even nodded and gave him a high five. Isak looked shocked at Jonas who only laughed at him._

 

“ _Please, don’t encourage him.” Isak scolded._

 

“ _I thought it was more like a panda.” Mahdi added. Isak buried his head into his hands._

 

“ _No, it’s like a rabbit. Have you ever seen a video of a rabbit snoring? It’s fucking adorable.” said Magnus. Isak got up off Even’s lap and went to the toilet, rubbing his hands over his face as he walked out to try and hide his blush even though the others knew he had turned bright red._

 

_Isak felt like the talk about his snore didn’t stop as by the end of three days after the snoring incident, Even had told all of his co-workers including his boss, his mother, the boys, the girls and the assistant in IKEA._

 

“ _You’ve sat on every single one of these mattresses about five times each. I know which one I like can you just tell me yours so we can get out of here and have an actual bed to sleep in.” Isak complained. They had spent only two hours solely in the mattress section of IKEA with Even agreeing to pick one he liked and for Isak to do the same and see which one they would buy._

 

“ _I’m not too sure next. If it’s too firm then we’ll never sleep and if it’s too soft you’ll sleep amazingly and snore too much.” Even answered, bouncing himself up and down on the bed with his hands a few times._

 

“ _If we don’t pick a mattress, we’ll never sleep because I’m not taking this anymore.” Isak said crossing his arms._

 

“ _We can pick one soon.”_

 

“ _Even, it took you forty five minutes to choose a dresser. We have been here for too long, please just pick a mattress I don’t even care what it’s like.” Isak replied holding onto Even’s arm and tugging on it. A shop assistant watched from afar and caught the side of Isak’s gaze as he watched Isak’s frustration and Even’s delight._

 

“ _Couples in IKEA, it’s always a good laugh.” The assistant said as he walked over with his arms folded, “Can I help with anything?”_

 

“ _He’s way too indecisive and we both have decided we want a quite soft mattress, can you please just give us the name of one to take and let us go?” Isak said pointing at Even who was now looking offended as he still bounced up and down._

 

“ _I like this one actually.” Even added._

 

“ _Great, can we have this in a double as soon as possible?” Isak said. Even bounced again up and down on the bed._

 

“ _I think it might be too soft.” Even said to which Isak immediately sighed and took a seat next to Even on the bed to test it, with the shop assistant laughing and staring at them._

 

“ _It’s fine, what’s wrong with it apart from the price?” Isak asked. Even had of course managed to pick one of the most expensive ones IKEA had to offer._

 

“ _You’ll snore.” Even continued talking to the shop assistant, “Isak has this adorable little snore and he gets really loud when he’s in deep sleep. It’s so cute.” Even’s face wore a beaming smile and as much as Isak hated what he was talking about, he couldn’t help but let himself have a little smile about it. The shop assistant smiled too and Even continued to ramble to her about Isak’s snoring. Isak watched on, looking at his smile and his occasional looks and eyebrow raises over back at himself and realised it was even that made him feel as if he could snore, in that sense, he made Isak feel like he was in a real and true home._

 

“You snored just as much as that first night in the flat.” Even said recalling the memory. Isak rolled his eyes trying to take his gaze away from Even’s. Isak kind of wanted for Even to find his snoring just as adorable as he used to, despite him hating it really. It brought back the feeling that everything would be okay, and Isak was trying his hardest to cling onto it before Even asked anymore questions.

 

“Though, I forgot how fucking adorable that snore is.” Even said leaning in and kissing Isak. Isak rolled himself on top of Even and kept kissing him, keeping his legs tight on either side of Even. He leaned in, parting his mouth and left kisses on Even’s cheeks and down his neck. Isak stopped as soon as he thought of going back home again and then sat up in the bed next to Even. Even looked confused but also sat up, facing Isak. He hadn’t asked Even what he was doing because he didn’t think he would end up practically back together with him. He wasn’t even too sure where Even stood on the idea of them properly getting back together, especially the concept of moving in with each other again which Isak had already jumped ahead to.

 

Even tilted his head up as if to ask why Isak had stopped kissing him and then Isak spoke up, “What are you doing once you’re back home in Oslo?”

 

“What now or after university?”

 

“After university.”

 

Even paused, tilting his head back and humming, “I think I want to stay in London. Maybe go back to Oslo for a bit, but there’s so many opportunities here for film. You know, maximise my chances of an Academy Award.”

 

“I planned on staying, but then I also did want to move back. You should try as much as you get offered, you work hard and deserve it.” Isak replied rubbing his hand up Even’s arm reassuringly.

 

“Have you ever seen an essay of mine? They don’t even make sense past the first sentence.” Even said rolling his eye at Isak’s attempt to be affectionate and concerned.

 

“I used to do your essays for your science lessons, but I thought film might be different.”

 

“I’m lucky that I’m well liked rather than a quality essay writer.”

 

“I could try and help with your film essays, I learned a lot about film.” Isak offered and Even replied with a splutter and laughter.

 

“Bad liar Isak also returns as well as snoring Isak.” Even laughed looking back across at Isak his eyes flickering up to his eyes and then back down to his lips, “Damn, I’ve missed you.”

 

“I do know a lot about film though.” Isak defended.

 

“Tell me why directors use certain shots and techniques to capture intense emotions in scenes using technical terminology. I want that to be four thousand words long and you must reference at least four specific examples from well known movies.” Even replied, raising his eyebrow. Isak tilted his head pretending to think.

  
“Kiss me instead.” Isak said tilting his head up. Even met him halfway in the kiss and pulled him in by the waist, pushing Isak down and leaving trails of kisses down the side of his face and neck.

 

“You got out of that essay pretty easily?” Even said hovering his face over Isak’s. Isak leaned up, pushing Even into his lap.

 

“Any complaints?” Isak said, taking off Even’s shirt, throwing it across the bed and wrapping his hands around his waist.

 

“We’re still wearing pants.” Even whispered tugging at the side of Isak’s underpants. Just as he went to slide them down, the phone rang from the living room and Even shuffled off Isak’s lap and ran out the bedroom. Isak sighed falling back on the bed, his breaths still heavy. Despite spending two days with Even and having just slept in the same bed as his for the first time in a year, isak was finding the entire situation blurry, as if it wasn’t really happening and he was two seconds away from waking up from it all at any moment. Even walked back through with cups of coffee and placed them on the bedside table. As Isak was about to get back up, Even stopped him, taking his place back on Isak’s lap again and giving his a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“That was British Airways. How dare they interupt us?” Even smiled.

  
“What about British Airways?” Isak asked grinning.

 

“They’re running a flight back to Oslo tomorrow night and we have seats on it.” Even said reaching down to Isak’s neck and kissing it. Isak groaned a little, with it turning into a slight moan as Even nipped at the skin.

 

“I’d rather stay here with you.” Isak replied.

 

“Who said you were banned from being with me in Oslo?” Even smirked, trying to get Isak’s mind of it by kissing him before he could speak again.

 

“Nothing, I just didn’t know where I would stay. I did plan to stay with Eskild.” Isak said leaning back a bit to talk to Even.

 

“My mother loves you, Isak. Come back to mine.”

 

Isak knew it was true. Even’s mother had loved him since she saw him and Even walk into their house with grins, holding hands. She rushed straight up to Isak, hugging him and welcoming him into the house and from there on she was one of the most caring people Isak had met. She reminded him a lot of how Even was, and how caring he could be.

 

“Eskild will be disappointed.”

 

“Eskild has been disappointed from the day you moved out until now, I’m sure he won’t mind.” Even laughed.

 

“You’re right.” Isak smirked, raising his eyebrow, “Now we we’re busy?”   


“You’re also right.” Even said reaching forward to Isak. Isak tried to forget having to go back, having to see anyone else or even just leaving Even’s bed. He decided to let himself melt back into Even, just like he used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been on break which was meant to be a good thing but then I also went away and I am currently in the middle of preparing for exams in a few weeks which didn't help. I'm glad I eventually finished this chapter as it seemed like it was an impossible task at one point in the past two weeks. 
> 
> What do you think? A little bit of fluff as a filler for now, but what is to come? Exciting things or not so exciting things?
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment letting me know what you think or leave a message/ask on Tumblr and a follow if you enjoyed!!


	6. Hyde Park/Heathrow Airport: Terminal 5 - 15:24

It seemed early for the sun to begin to fall, but it seemed like for Isak and Even, the time went by faster than they thought. Nothing much had been said, they eventually made their way out of bed by midday and took a walk around Hyde Park. They sat together, on a wooden bench by the path through the park, with Isak resting himself on Even’s side, with their hands intertwined, resting on Even’s lap. Every now and again, Even would give Isak’s hand a reassuring squeeze, reminding him he was there.

 

Isak checked his phone and it was nearing eight in the evening, meaning they must have been sat together on the park bench in almost silence for a good hour. They hadn’t got up to much on their walk, somehow after the morning the mood had gone flat, and Isak ran out of things to say as the thoughts of his mistakes came back into his head. He couldn’t help but continue to panic and worry every time he looked back up at Even, and he was pretty sure by the second time Isak had asked a question relating to what he was doing in the future he had an idea that Isak’s mind was wandering.

 

“Today’s been the last full day in London until we go back.” said Isak, stating a fact to try and start a conversation.

 

“Isak, tell me everything.”

 

Isak shifted to sit up straight and face Even, “What?”

 

“Since yesterday you’ve been asking about ‘what I’m doing’, ‘where I’m going’, ‘what’s going to happen.’ and I know you need to let it out.”

 

Isak froze looking back up at Even who raised his eyebrows waiting for Isak to answer. He let go of Even’s hand and brushing them across his face, bringing his legs up on the bench, tucking himself into a ball.

 

“I’m afraid.” Isak muttered. Even wrapped his arm tighter around Isak’s shoulders. “I’m a dickhead.”

 

“I can’t dispute that one.” Even smiled making Isak frown, “But that’s in the past for me. You’re the one who said to me we should live for now.”

 

“That caused more damage than I wanted, Even.” Isak replied.

 

“We can be stronger now though. We all have damaging experiences.” Even paused, noticing Isak was staring up at him intently, “I had a lot of tough times before we met. I never really told you about it all.”

 

Isak noticed Even’s face drop and his eyes flickering off into the distance, focused on anything but him.

 

“When I moved to Nissen, everything was as terrifying as it could be. It seemed like everyone would be against me, or I’d fuck up again and have nothing left. Then I saw you on the first day.” Even’s smile returned, though faint as he reflected, “You were the one thing I knew could save me.”

 

“And what? ‘I saved you right back?’” Isak said, making quote marks when he made the reference Even first made that night in the hotel. Isak felt like it had truth to it though. They both saved each other in one way or another but they never really talked about it.

 

“Are you using my movie quotes back on me?” said Even.

Isak tried his hardest not to smile, but his mind went back to a happier moment.

 

“ _You talking to me?” Even said in his best American accent as he stood at the oven, making their dinner. Isak was stood behind him, with one hand on his hip and another holding an overflowing laundry basket._

 

“ _Now is not the time for movie quotes, Even. This week is your laundry week and since I’ve been on everything else duty this week as well as trying to balance studying, I think I deserve a break from the laundry.” Isak said huffed._

 

“ _Is that why the floor is getting dusty?” Even joked before looking behind to see Isak’s grumpy pout. He was stood in his boxers and one of Even’s shirts looking adorable yet a furious as he could manage. Even held back a grin and cleared his throat._

 

“ _Can’t you just do the laundry?” Isak said, swinging the basket around, “I know you’re working extra shifts to try and cover everything but please just this one thing.”_

 

“ _I’m also just a boy, standing in front of a boy asking him to love him.” Even said, “Modified line.”_

 

“ _What was that one?” Isak said curiously._

 

“ _Notting Hill, a favourite of mine.”_

 

“ _You hate Hugh Grant.” Isak tilted his head._

 

“ _Doesn’t mean I hate the film.”_

 

“ _You refused to watch any of Love Actually just because Hugh Grant was in it.” Isak said quickly._

 

“ _Stupid is as stupid does.”_

 

“ _Forrest Gump?”_

 

“ _Life’s like a box of chocolates. Actually, I could do with some chocolate right about now.” Even said stirring the onions and adding a tin of tomatoes._

 

“ _Can you please just do the fucking laundry, I’ve been wearing your hoodie for the past two weeks!” Isak slammed the washing basket against the kitchen floor.  
_

“ _Sorry, baby. I’ll do it after dinner.” Even said turning around to take Isak in his arms and kiss him._

 

“ _It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you.” Even said grinning._

 

“ _Fuck off, The Fault in Our Stars? Really?” Isak said shoving Even back before he had a chance to kiss Isak again._

 

“ _You cried so much though.” As Isak tried to storm off across the kitchen, he tripped into the washing basket and sent all the laundry across the floor and himself flying into the wall._

 

“ _Good job, sweetheart.” Even said laughing. Isak huffed and turned around looking back at Even who was peacefully back to cooking away._

 

“ _I’ll be back.” Isak said, “You’re picking it all up as well as doing it.” He stuck his tongue out at Even and grumpily walked off into the bathroom._

 

Isak snapped back, looking back at Even, “Did I really save you though?”

 

“Again and again, baby.” Even whispered.

 

Isak bit down on his lip, “But are you not worried? What if I do this again? I don’t know if I trust myself enough not to hurt you. I care about you too much.”

 

“What did you tell me? You told me that even if the worst happens tomorrow, that we have today to live and we should stop thinking about the damn future, because who the fuck knows what that means anyway? And why don’t we just appreciate we’re here together now and that I doubt this universe or any of the other parallel universes would let us be apart.” Even replied. Isak was wide eyed and felt tears welling up at the back of his eyes.

 

“The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return.” Isak muttered.

 

“Moulin Rouge.” Even smiled.

  
“You taught me well. I just still haven’t learned the being loved in return part yet.” Isak said, closing his eyes trying to stop any tears, “Why did I let go of you?”

 

“Because you’re human and that’s what felt right at the time.”

 

“I love you, Even.” Isak blurted out, “I didn’t stop.”

 

“Why don’t we stop referencing movies and make our own story?” Even said.

 

“Even Bech Naesheim? Not referencing movies, ever?”

 

“Just you wait until _‘The Boy Who Couldn’t Breathe Underwater’_ wins big at all worldwide film festivals and dare I say even the Oscars.” Even folded his arms.

 

“As long as I’m not involved, go ahead.”

 

“You have to be involved in your own film.” said Even. He leapt up off the bench, making Isak fall on his side after leaning on Even.

 

“I can see it now.” Even said throwing his hands up in the air, “Red carpet, its the Oscars, you’re my date. I think we would be wearing black tuxes, as if I’m missing out on the chance to wear a tux on a red carpet.”

 

“I think you’ll have a few years before you reach the Oscars. At least get a _Gullruten_ prize at home for best TV director something. Once you're a Norwegian national treasure, then you can reach for the Oscars.” Isak said, watching as Even nearly walked into a man walking his dog.

 

“Well then, let’s take it slowly and see where we end up. We’re a team from now on.” Even said pulling Isak up off the bench.

 

“The best vet and film director team there is.” Isak said kissing Even on the cheek.

 

“You want to be a vet now? What happened to a medical researcher?” Even asked, taking Isak’s hand as they began to walk down the path.

 

“I was between trying to pick up a medicine degree but since thats really fucking difficult to get into I’m going to finish my degree then train to become a vet.”

 

“You and animals would be adorable. You taking care of animals even better. I mean as long as you can actually look after animals; that fish we had lasted two weeks.” Even reminded him. He had actually forgotten the existence of the fish that Magnus had won at a fair that they had adopted from him.

 

“Not my fault, you had it in a glass mixing bowl for a good three days, it probably drowned in grime.” said Isak.

 

“I loved Ivan with all of my heart.” Even said putting his hand to his heart.

 

“You called the fish Ivan?” Isak looked confused but more confused at himself since he couldn’t remember they had a fish called Ivan.

 

“It’s like a mix of Isak and Even but not ‘Evak’ that Magnus called us.” Even smiled. Isak rolled his eyes at Even.

 

“If someone remembered to do the dishes then maybe Ivan might have lived in it’s mixing bowl.”

 

“Don’t worry, from now on I’ll remember to do the dishes.” Even said proudly. Isak smiled for a minute before backtracking.

 

“You’re going to remember to do the dishes?” Isak asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

“I might as well clean up what I cook since you’re the laundry and cleaning expert. And the expert at most things except cooking.” Even replied. Isak then realised Even had mean for it to mean that he wanted to move back in with him. Even looked across at Isak and realised why he was confused and his eyes widened.

  
“I didn’t want to make it sound like we’re going to move back in or anything. It’s up to you and of course we would have to find somewhere after Christmas since you said you we’re going to move into a shared house and I only have this place for a few more months but I’m sure we can sort something out, I can find a part time job.” Even rushed. Isak smiled and reached across to peck him on the lips.

 

“Of course I’ll move back in with you, dork.”

 

“Can we try and find a dog friendly apartment?” Even said.

 

“We’re not getting a dog now. As much as I love dogs.” Isak replied.

 

“I’m going to keep asking you until we get a place.” said Even.

 

“You’re going to have to keep asking until we can afford one and live in a house.”

 

“You’re adorable when you plan our future.” Even said squeezing Isak’s hand.

 

“There will be no future if we don’t hurry back and get to the airport.” Isak said laughing, walking faster and dragging Even along with him. They began walking through Hyde Park back home with their flight in a few hours. Even pointed out every single dog on the way back through the park, and being a park there were that many dogs Isak considered putting his hand over Even’s mouth to stop him talking many times. Even kept insisting on a French Bulldog but got almost nothing back from Isak apart from the fact that Isak would prefer a different kind of dog and maybe a rescue dog if he did let Even get a dog. Isak also decided if they did get a dog he would choose the name since he wasn’t letting Even call their dog some film director name like he probably would do if he was given the choice.

 

They got back to the flat with enough time for Even to shove everything he needed into a bag and it took them all of their willpower not to throw one of them onto the bed because they knew they would probably not get back to Oslo any time sooner. Isak made sure everything was locked and that Even had anything as Even stood constantly checking the time on the stairwell. They sprinted to Notting Hill Gate station, with Isak in front wheeling the bag with one hand and dragging Even with the other, nearly causing the two of them to go flying down the stairs.

 

“You fucking forgot your passport?” Isak shouted across the station in angry Norwegian, which was met with stares from the others in the otherwise quiet station.

 

“I thought I had it but I picked up a cheque book instead!” Even said equally as loud back. He was frantically waving the cheque book around in the air and Isak snatched it off him.

 

“Even Bech Naesheim, I can’t believe you! The train comes in three minutes!” Isak argued.

 

“Fuck, okay. I’ll run back, we can still make the flight, I promise I will, baby.” Even said kissing Isak on the cheek before going storming back down the road. Isak started a mental clock of how long Even was counting each second and looking around the station and glaring back at the people staring at him.

 

Two minutes had passed and Even hadn’t returned and with a minute to the train Isak became more anxious. Even had never helped Isak’s habits of getting things ready at the last minute and Isak probably made him worse as they always ended up late together where ever they went, and Isak realised that it hadn’t changed. Just as the train pulled into the platform, he noticed Even’s floppy hair bouncing down the stairs and he was running with his passport in his hand.

 

“You never don’t amaze me.” Isak said pulling the bags on the train and taking a seat.

 

“That’s my talent. Be thankful I participated in track events in sports lessons.” Even said wrapping his arm around Isak’s back. They sat quietly on the train, which on its own was quieter than usual. Isak finally came back to Earth when the train pulled into Heathrow Terminal 5 again, and eh was brought back to reality.

 

“We’re here, sleepy.” Even said nudging Isak’s shoulder. They made their way through the Tube station back up to the Terminal this time with their hands tightly held together, a complete contrast to just a few days before. It was packed as they expected and Even made sure not to lose Isak to the crowd of swarming people. They made it back to the desk they went to the first time around, and the same woman was stood at the desk, smiling as she recognised them.

 

“It’s the happy couple again! Only this time you look like a happy couple, last time he looked like he wanted to kill you.” she said pointing to Isak who frowned as Even laughed.

 

“He was just tired of waiting for the flight, weren’t you dear?” Even said looking at the side to Isak who twisted his face and grimaced. Even chatted with the woman again and Isak just smiled lovingly at him while spacing out feeling like a young teenager again falling back in love with Even. It also wasn’t long after that they got on the flight, only after Isak had a second panic since Even had tucked away his plane ticket in the pockets of his bag and it took them twenty minutes of more Norwegian shouting at the gate and searching to find it again before they managed to get on the flight. They were definitely known through their entire flight as Isak could have sworn he saw a man from Notting Hill station sat a few rows of seats away from them with a newspaper covering his judging look.

 

“The last thing I want to be on right now is a plane.” Isak mumbled as he kept checking around him and blocking the outside from his view. The plane hadn’t taken off but Isak was still afraid a little, Even had found that out the first time they went away to Copenhagen on the plane and Isak had pretended not to be afraid of flying.

 

“ _What do you mean? I’m honestly not scared of flying.” Isak said crossing his arms tightly as they waited in line to board the plane in Oslo airport._

 

“ _Isak, you’re allowed to be scared of flying. Or heights. Despite the fact you’re just over six feet tall.” Even said tapping the tip of Isak’s nose._

 

“ _I just haven’t been on a plane in a while.” Isak mumbled. He shuffled his feet around and looked around at the floor._

_  
“You’re going to be fine, baby. Trust me.” Even said. Isak looked offended and tried to cross his arms even tighter to his chest in defiance._

 

“ _Don’t ‘baby’ me now, I will be absolutely okay.” Isak said turning forward as the line began to move as people got on the plane. Even tried to hide his smirk as he kept his hands tight on Isak’s shoulders as they moved. Even noticed Isak’s hands shaking a bit as they stepped off the tube to the plane and onto the plane itself and Isak seemed to stop breathing until ha had taken a few steps on the plane._

 

“ _Have you ever been on a plane?” Even asked as they searched for their seats._

 

“ _I’m going to be honest, I haven’t.” Isak said as he found their seat and shuffled into it. Isak took the window seat but Even noticed he didn’t once try to look outside and kept his head right to the side as much as he could to avoid looking near the window._

 

“ _But you’re not scared of flying?” Even asked again. Isak’s face twitched before he coughed and straightened it out again._

 

“ _I am not scared of flying.” Isak said leaning forward and kissing Even. He grabbed the back of Even’s hair running his fingers through his hair but stopped when an air hostess passed and asked him to put the blind on his window up. He steadily raised the blind still avoiding looking out of the window._

 

_Isak seemed fine for the ten minutes before they started to move and take off and Even could only laugh as when the aircraft began to rev up and the engines became louder and louder, Isak’s grip on Even’s arm became tighter and he shut his eyes as hard as he could._

 

“ _Come here, baby. You’ll be fine, we’re only taking off. It’s the most exciting part.” Even said running a hand through Isak’s hair and reassuringly patting him on the back._

 

“ _I can’t do this.” Isak muttered into Even’s shoulder scrunching Even’s t-shirt up tighter in his fist._

 

“ _You’re doing it now, we’re about to just take off.” Even soothed. He whispered a countdown into Isak’s ear before the plane took off and he continued to rub circles with his palm across Isak;s back. It took almost half of the flight for Isak to finally calm down and by the time had he had calmed he almost fell asleep on Even’s shoulder from having his eyes shut for most of the time._

 

Even looked at Isak who didn’t seem as nervous as he had thought he would have been, if Even’s past flight experience with him had anything to say for it.

 

“Are you okay wth flying now?” Even asked tapping Isak lighting on the forearm.

 

“Not amazing, but not as bad as the first time. That was an embarrassment.” Isak said rolling his eyes.

 

“I thought it was so cute.” Even replied.

 

“I breathe and you say it’s the cutest thing to ever exist. You haven’t proven anything.” Isak replied. The announcer called for them to board and they headed to the gate, Isak still showing no sign of the nerves Even expected. They managed to get on the plane without a waver from Isak and found their seat straight away. This time however, Even took the window seat as Even could tell Isak still didn’t like the outside of the plane which was understandable as their seat had them placed right next to the giant turbines of the engines and that was a sight enough to scare even him.

 

They took off and it wasn’t even a few seconds before Isak gripped Even’s hand for assurance and Even took it warmly, squeezing his hand back whenever he looked afraid. Even was proud of Isak for managing to over come his fear and wouldn’t let him forget it for most of the flight reminding him how proud he was every few minutes.

 

The plane touched down late into the night in Oslo and the city lights could be seem from the sky, with Isak trying to point out his old house, the flat and even Nissen which Even was sure he managed to get right even from just the view of the lights of Oslo. It wasn’t until they walked through the departure lounge back to the baggage and saw that Eskild, Linn, Noora and the boys had tried to surprise each of them by waiting for their flight and waiting for them to come out, but did not expect to see the both of them together and especially didn’t expect to see Isak and Even pass through the doors with the other’s hands locked in their own and smiles on their faces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I AM SORRY! I should have left a note on the previous chapter to explain my lack of updates and a schdule because starting from today, I have a month's worth of exams to go through! Exciting, right. But this means that I definitely do not have much time to write at all and has been the reason my updates haven't been that great lately.
> 
> I am going to try my best to update late next week and hopefully yet sadly get the last few chapters done before the end of exams!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me through this if you have, please be patient, its hopefully worth it!! :) Please leave any comments or suggestions you have in a comment or on my Tumblr I greatly appreciate either.


	7. Oslo Airport - 22:36

“I’m dreaming. Linn, pinch me!” Eskild exclaimed across the baggage claim room. They were still stood mostly with their mouths open in shock. Noora was smirking with her arms folded at the side and Linn's face didn't seem to change yet she also even seemed shocked.

 

“No fucking way.” Magnus shouted, looking around at the rest of the boys who were smiling with their mouths wide open. Jonas high fived Mahdi and headed over to Isak to hug him and Even.

 

“Why are you guys here? I was going to surprise you guys.” Isak asked.

 

“We came to surprise Even actually but you’ve managed to surprise us instead.” Jonas replied.

 

“I called them and said I was coming back but didn’t mention you were coming back with me.” Even said to Isak wrapping his arm around Isak’s shoulders.

 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Magnus said stepping forward, “We need to know the Evak reunion story before anything else.”

 

“Spill the details, Isak.” Eskild said folding his arms.

 

“We were both in the airport waiting for a flight back home and then a volcano erupted.” Isak said stuttering a bit, looking to the side at Even.

 

“Wow, love story of the century. A bit more exciting, please?” tutted Eskild.

 

Isak looked at the glaring faces, a mix of amazement from the others and annoyance from Eskild.

 

“We couldn’t get on a flight so we ended up spending a few days together around London.” Isak continued. The rest of them waited in for more and Isak couldn’t think of anything else to say to them before Even stepped in.

 

“I took him on a whirlwind tour of London since he’s the world’s worst tourist and naturally I fell back in love with him.” Even said. Isak rolled his eyes, knowing Even was being his cheesy self.

 

“That’s the Evak I remember. Good to have you back, I’m guessing Even will want to be round our place tonight.” Eskild said smiling at Even.

 

“Actually, I’ll probably head back home tonight. I’ll come round in the morning though.” Even said to Eskild with a bright smile. Eskild had always loved Even from the moment they first met in the flat when Even stayed for the first time and was probably more upset than Isak at the news of their breakup. Isak felt more like he was being scolded by Eskild when he broke the news originally.

 

“We can make breakfast together.” Noora said going to give Even a high five.

 

“We should probably all leave, I mean we were planning on drinks if you wanted, guys.” Jonas asked.

 

“I’ll go for that one, Linn probably doesn’t want to go, or Noora.” Eskild said raising his hand.

 

“Are we really dragging you around the bars?” Magnus asked Eskild.

 

“Who used to buy you alcohol when you were in high school?” Eskild said grinning. Magnus sighed making Isak laugh.

 

“Are you still a lost cause with the girls?” Even asked raising his eyebrows. The boys laughed back and Magnus shuffled around, crossing his arms.

 

“We all have lucky days. Maybe that’s today for me.” Magnus defended.

 

“Well we won’t be joining you, I’ll head back to the flat with Noora and Linn.” Isak said

 

Even turned to take Isak in his arms and pulled back, giving Isak a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“See you tomorrow, good night, kjaere.” Even said, kissing Isak’s cheek.

 

“Wha? You can’t steal my line!” Isak exclaimed.

 

“Yes I can, I just did. Because you’re dear to me.”

 

“Don’t get sappy now, otherwise I don’t think I could let you leave.”

 

“Super clingy, as always.”

 

“Okay, whatever. But that’s still my line.”

 

They were interrupted by a cough from Jonas and they turned to the side at the same time to see the others all staring at them waiting for them to finish.

 

“Alright, chill.” Isak said to them. He hugged Even tightly one last time before heading off to the bus stop with Noora and Linn and leaving Even and the boys to get the tram.

 

“So what did happen, you two are back together quickly?” Noora asked as they were sat on the bus back to the kollektivet.

 

“I realised, I made mistakes and that I was being selfish. Distance shouldn’t have felt like it stopped Even from going for his dreams.” Isak said.

 

“I think I made the best choice leaving William. It wasn’t healthy. But you and Even, you’re so good for each other. I’m glad you found your way back together.” Noora said smiling putting her hand on Isak’s arm. They talked about what had been happening at the kollektivet over the time Isak had been moved out of it and nothing much had changed. Linn still stayed in her room, Eskild still brought guys home every other night and Noora had moved into Isak’s old room redecorating it like it used to be.

 

Isak didn’t realise how tired he actually was until he laid down on his old bed in the dark after getting to the flat. He stared up at the white ceiling, trying to go through the previous few days of memories in his head like a book. A part of him still couldn’t even believe his own luck. It had taken a while but he realised that maybe Noora was right and they were made to be together. Then he realised he sounded too much like Even’s cheesy comments and tried to leave the thoughts behind to get to sleep.

 

Isak woke up as soon as light cracked through the blinds at the window and flickered his half open eyes around the room. He felt a soft breath on the back of his neck and could hear it, the sound of breaths in and out being the only sound other than the bird outside of the window. Isak didn’t need to shuffle around to realise it was Even who had made his way into Isak’s bed managing to get in and wrap his arm around Isak’s waist without him waking up. Isak shuffled and shifted back tucking himself under Even’s head tighter. Not too long after, he was woken up by a pattern of kisses on the back of his neck and around his shoulder.

 

“Morning. I didn’t scare you too much right?” Even whispered.

 

“I’m glad you’re here. Noora doesn’t have enough blankets on her bed. I was cold.” Isak said turning around, his face beaming a smile back at Even.

 

“Come through into the kitchen and we’ll all make breakfast together.” Even said sitting up in the bed. Isak rolled over onto his front and buried his head into the pillow.

 

“Isakyaki.” Even said smirking while Isak grabbed the pillow next to him and hit Even with it.

 

“Fine, I’ll get up.” Isak sighed turning back round and swinging his legs aroun the side of the bed, reluctantly getting out of it. He didn’t manage to make it two steps out of bed before he fell to the ground again, tripping on the mat on Noora’s floor.

 

“I hate this.” Isak mumbled his face still flat on the floor. Even got up out of bed, going over to Isak and picking up his arm, waving it about. Isak let it drop with a smack back on the ground and sighed the most dramatic sigh he could manage.

 

“Let’s go make breakfast, drama queen.” Even laughed, helping Isak back up on his feet. Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s neck and stood right behind him leaning his head on Even’s back. Even sighed before shocking Isak and grabbing his legs and picking him up. Isak gasped, terrified as Even picked him up off the round into a piggyback.

 

“Even, let me down!” Isak laughed, holding tight onto Even’s neck, scared he was going to fall. He was mainly surprised Even had managed to pick him up high enough from the ground that he could swing his legs. Even spun around, Isak holding onto him tightly trying not to slip off his back.

 

“I’m amazed I managed to pick you up considering you’re six foot tall.” Even said turning his head to Isak.

 

“Take me to the kitchen.” Isak said in between his laughs. Even walked forward out of the bedroom but forgot Isak was on his back and sent Isak’s head to collide with the door frame making a loud bang.

 

“Shit, Even!” Isak said jumping off Even’s back clutching his forehead.

 

“Baby, I’m so sorry.” Even said trying not to laugh and taking Isak in his arms, kissing his hair.

 

“It’s fine, let’s just get some breakfast.”

 

“Are you sure this time? We’ve tried twice and you’ve managed to injure yourself both times.” Even asked.

 

“I’ll race you there.” Isak said running off into the corridor to the kitchen where Noora, Eskild and Linn were waiting sat at the dining table.

 

“You do realise its 11am and we’ve all ate our breakfast.” Eskild said as they entered the kitchen.

 

“This one refused to get up.” Even said wrapping his arm around Isak’s shoulders.

 

“It’s alright, there’s eggs and pancake mix in the fridge. Some bacon on the top shelf I think. Enjoy yourselves.” Eskild said winking at Even.

 

“You sure you and Noora don’t have any yoga this time?” Even asked.

 

“No, you’re getting the kitchen to yourself because me and Noora have a life drawing art class.”

 

“Life drawing?” Noora asked, confused.

 

“I booked me and Linn for it, but she doesn’t want to go.” Eskild said looking over at Linn who stood up and walked back to her room, “So you’re going.”

 

“Isn’t that where you draw from a naked person?” Isak asked.

 

“Yes! I know the model, we’re going Noora. I’m sure you have an artistic side.” Eskild said holding onto her shoulders and heading out of the kitchen past Isak and Even. He waved back at them before shutting the door and leaving Isak and Even in the kitchen.

 

“Poor Noora. Being dragged to Eskild's attempt to hookup with a nude model.” Isak said heading over to the kitchen bench and hopping on it.

 

“I’m sure they’ll have fun. I did one of those classes once.” Even said.

 

“As the model or drawing the model?” Isak smirked.

 

“Drawing. I’m flattered you think I could be the model though.” Even replied. He went ot he the fridge and took out the carton of eggs and the pancake mix that Eskild had left in a bowl.

 

“Do you fancy making some tea for me while I make the food?” Even said, handing Isak a teacup from the cupboard.

 

“Yeah sure, are you sure you don’t want me to get the pancakes?”

 

“I’d rather have them edible, Isak.” Even smiled with Isak walking over to the sink in a huff. Even turned around to face the stove, grabbing a pan and oil to cook the bacon. In the two minutes he had been turned around, Isak had ‘made the tea’.

 

“I don’t see what’s wrong.” Isak said, holding a cup of warm water with a green tea bag floating around in it.

 

“Have you ever seen me make tea, Isak?” Even said trying not to burst out laughing. Isak looked completely confused, his face not even twitching as he held his attempt at a cup of tea.

 

“You manage to get cuter every time you do something.” Even said cupping Isak’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him.

 

“I probably would have been better with the eggs and that’s saying something.” Isak said frowning and looking back down at the cup. He set them on the side and emptied the tea bag into the bin still frowning as the bin lid closed. Even grabbed his phone out of his pocket and smiled, looking over at the grumpy boy stood by the bin, mourning his cup of tea. A few seconds later, music started to fade in and it didn’t take much longer for Isak to recognise the tune. Gabrielle. Again.

 

“Are we seriously not over this one?” Isak said brushing his hand through the curls of his hair.

 

“We’ve got to relive these moments,” Even said moving his shoulders to the beat, “And we’re starting with that time we said I was the man of your dreams. Full circle!”

 

Even danced over to Isak, mouthing the words when the voice kicked in. Isak felt like he was back right where they started off; it really had come full circle. Even danced even more once the song moved to the chorus and Isak joined in this time.

 

“Go on.” Even whispered, close to Isak’s face.

 

“What?”

 

“Say it.”

 

“It’s not happening.” Isak said, stopping his dancing and folding his arms.

 

“Isak!” Even sung.

 

“Fine. You’re the man of my dreams.” Isak said rolling his eyes, smirking as Even smiled widely, placing his hands on Isak’s hips.

 

“Really? Me?” Even said sarcastically. Isak scoffed, looking up at Even who couldn’t stop smiling at Isak.

 

“I really missed you.” Even said pressing his forehead against Isak’s.

 

“It’s fine. We’re here now. What else did you want to relive?” Isak asked.

 

“Why don’t we relive Copenhagen?” Even said. Isak pushed him away laughing.

 

“As if! I don’t fancy letting you get us lost again in any foreign country.”

 

“And you wouldn’t get us lost?”

 

Isak raised his eyebrows, “I’m the best at using Google Maps. Like the best of the best.”

 

“Whatever you say.” Even said smiling. He leaned forward, pulling Isak in by his waist and kissed him while Gabrielle still played in the background. Isak pulled away, taking time to study Even’s face. He had to admit, seeing Even happy was still one of the best things to him. And he didn’t want it to ever stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading if you're back! Because I've returned nearly on the other end of my exams. Sorry for the disappearance so near to the end of the fic, this has one more chapter which I promise won't take nearly a month to get finished again.
> 
> Also, I changed my name!! It's now been changed on both Tumblr and on here for now, and I've updated my links so you can still go follow me on Tumblr if you dare.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it and let me know what you thought of it!!


	8. Epilogue

Four Months Later – London: Notting Hill

 

“Isak, are we actually doing this?” Even said, lifting the bottom half of the tree and holding it on his shoulder. They had taken a trip to do Christmas shopping to take back to Oslo and didn’t expect to return with a full sized Christmas tree.

 

“We can’t have the flat undecorated.” Isak said lifting a bag of artificial tree branches and swinging it over his back. The tree was eight foot tall in total and Even wasn’t even sure it would fit into the flat without having to be cut. It was three weeks until Christmas and most of the shops had sold out of trees. Even caught Isak looking for Christmas tree farms in Central London which he knew probably didn’t exist and decided to surprise him by taking him to a Christmas tree farm outside London to get one for the flat. Even thought the plan a good idea before getting there and finding out that Christmas trees were bigger than he thought.

 

“ _How do you expect us to get this back? We can’t get on a train with this.” Isak said pouting his lips. He was disappointed and tried not to show it but Even could see it clearly on his face. The tree farm was packed with families ready to pick their tree for Christmas. It was five weeks until Christmas and Isak had finally gotten his wish of having a real Christmas tree. Until both him and Even realised that real Christmas trees were taller than he expected and that their city living seemed to be anti-Christmas tree._

 

“ _We can do it.” Even said with a bright smile._  
__  
  
“Imagine you carrying a six foot Christmas tree on the train all the way back home.”

_  
“I’ll do it for you.”_

 

“ _You would carry a Christmas tree for me? Would you really?” Isak said crossing his arms and raising his brow. Even looked like he regretted what he just said, and smiled anyway. Isak could see right through him and turned away looking through the trees, brushing his hand over them all._

 

“ _We’re going to find the smallest tree we can here and take it home. You want a Christmas tree.” Even said going up in front of Isak and touching his forehead to Isak’s. Isak smirked, knowing he got what he wanted but knew Even would give up and they’d end up with no tree. Three hours later, and about five times around the farm they came out with no tree and instead disappointed faces as they sat on the Central Line back home._

 

“ _It’ll be fine. We’re getting a Christmas tree.” Even said, squeezing Isak’s hand as he was sat next to him on the Tube._

 

“ _I’m not bothered, Even. I just wanted to spend a proper Christmas with you again. We’ve never really had Christmas go to plan together.” Isak replied._

 

“ _I know and I thought for out first Christmas back together we could at least try to make an effort.”_

 

“ _You being here with me at Christmas is enough.” Isak said leaning over and kissing Even. It wasn’t enough for Even though, who spent the next week thinking of how he could sneak in a Christmas tree and have it fully decorated without Isak noticing._

 

Somehow, they went from refusing to have a six foot real tree to spending an hour sat on the floor disassembling a fake eight foot tree in the middle of B&Q in Wandsworth.

 

“Isak, you’ve put the yellow sticker branches and the purple ones in different bags right?” Even asked as he was reaching to the top of the tree, unhooking each set of branches and passing them to Isak who was supposed to be sorting them by colour. They had rushed in and with only one Christmas tree left in the entire store, Isak had begged them to sell the display tree to them. They had agreed that if Isak and Even disassembled it themselves, they could get a discount and get to take the tree. Even was reluctant but Isak wanted the challenge and agreed. He was beginning to regret taking on that challenge after the branch colour system proved too much of a task.

 

“You didn’t say that! I’ve just stuck them in any bag!” Isak shouted up to Even who was on a small step ladder.

 

“Do you want it to take five hours to assemble it again? Colour order, Isak!” Even said smiling back at the grumpy boy sat on the floor below him.

 

Isak was sat in the middle of the aisle with black bags and branches scattered around him. He flopped his hands down as he realised he had ordered everything wrong. He watched Even keep a calm and straight face as he continued to pass the branches down. Isak quickly tried to get the branches out of the bag and reorder them.

 

“This is fun, right?” Isak said after a while of silence.

  
“If the definition of fun is being at a hardware store at eight at night taking down a Christmas tree, then we’ve really hit the jackpot.” Even said, with Isak rolling his eyes at the sarcasm.

 

“This is team building. We’re supposed to be working as a team.” Isak said grumpily. He ripped a bag sending branches tumbling across the floor. and stopped to take a breath.

 

“Baby, do you want me to swap? I’ll organise the stuff.” Even said helping Isak up.

 

“Please?” Isak said kissing Even on the cheek.

 

“Anything for you.” Even said sitting himself down on the floor and widening his eyes at the mess Isak had created, “Teamwork makes the dream work.”

 

“If you’re going to start with the cheesy phrases, I’m leaving the team.” Isak said laughing.

 

“And I’m leaving your tree right here.” Even said.

 

“I’ll throw the branches if you’re not careful.”

 

“I dare you.” Even said in English, standing up to face Isak on the stepladder. Isak leaned down, kissing Even on the lips, ignoring the old couple stood behind the tree display who had been staring at their operation for at least ten minutes.

 

“We can do something later if you want. As a congratulations for getting this tree back.” Isak said smirking. Even laughed in surprise and wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist.

 

“You’re going to literally collapse of exhaustion when we get home, Isak.” Even said, moving his hand around hand in circles at the bottom of Isak’s back.

 

“Okay, let’s at least get this tree sorted.” Isak said turning around and unhooking the rest of the branches. At the end of their time they were left with four bags of branches and the base of the tree and hardly any energy. The one B&Q worker left on the tills looked at them as if she was surprised that they managed to finish and expected the discount. They left the shop at closing and headed to the bus stop with the tree being balanced between them. Even had taken the base and two bags and Isak had taken the other two bags left. It was dark out and was busy with people walking home and with every person that passed them, they knew they were probably being stared at.

 

The struggle came when the bus arrived and the passengers already on the bus had to watch Even try to balance the tree and get their Oyster cards of Isak’s back pocket. He left his hand directly on Isak’s back pocket for a while, making Isak’s face turn bright red and the bus driver to get more annoyed. Even eventually managed to tap both of them on the reader while holding the tree and the shuffled to the nearest seat trying to ignore the stares of everyone else on the bus. Isak knew he was only laughing about it after because Even was there to laugh with him. They made fun of each other in those situations and Isak felt immediately more confident. He even felt confident enough to lean over on to Even’s shoulder and have Even wrap his arm tightly around him while still knowing the entire bus was probably confused as to why two Norwegians were carrying Christmas tree parts around at ten at night.

 

They made it back to their Notting Hill flat and only made it into the downstairs corridor before they ran into more issues.

 

“Shit, I don’t know where it went!” Isak shouted double checking the bags.

 

“How did you lose an entire bag of branches?” Even asked. They were shouting again and probably waking up the elderly neighbours in the ground floor flat.

 

“Even, I told you. I don’t know! I must have left it on the bus or something.” Isak said dropping the bags on the floor pointing at them. Even raised and eyebrow and Isak knew exactly what he was thinking.

 

“We’re not checking to see if it’s still on the bus.” Isak said grumpily, grabbing the bags back up and stomping upstairs back to the flat, “You’re the one who usually loses everything.”

 

“I’ve not lost that many things over time, I thought you usually ‘misplaced everything’.”

 

“I have a list. Passport on several occasions, you’ve kept the keys in the door, concert tickets, train tickets whilst on trains and so much more. This is why we couldn’t have a dog.” Isak said, unlocking the front door and dropping the tree bags in the centre of the living room.

 

“We are definitely getting a dog.” Even said putting the base down in the corner of the room they had decided their tree was going to go. They stood and looked at the pieces of the tree, scattered across the floor. Isak sighed and kneeled down, expecting to be there for hours. They managed to get the tree up without decorations within half an hour and found out what was the missing part of the tree so the tree had a missing section of branches around the middle.

 

They then started putting the decorations on the tree which was the most enjoyable part of the experience. Even had brought some old decorations from home and they had also went and bought some silver baubles to match their white lights.

 

“When did you buy this?” Even asked holding the rainbow Disney themed bauble.

 

“I got it when I worked there but I had no Christmas tree to put it on last year.” Isak replied.

 

Even gave it to Isak before dashing to the bedroom and coming back with a marker pen. He sat down and as carefully as he could, he started writing their names on it.

 

“There we go. Our decoration.” Even smiled kissing Isak on the cheek and reaching over to hang it on the tree. They topped the tree with a silver star and stepped back to look at their (half) tree with pride.

 

“I wouldn’t say it looks bad.” Even said wiping his forehead.

 

“It’s perfect.” Isak was practically glowing, Even could see his eyes were glazed over with love for their tree, despite how much effort it took to make it happen.

 

“We’re keeping this tree and using it for the next twenty years. More than that.” Even said.

 

“I’m okay with that.” Isak replied turning to move his hands under Even’s shirt, pulling him in as lose as he could. He brushed Even’s hair down across his forehead and laughed at the bits of hair sticking up. Even put his hands tightly on Isak’s waist and swung him around, admiring the curls of Isak’s hair bobbing around.

 

“I love your hair.” Even whispered into Isak’s hair, kissing the top of his head.

“Is that all you’ve got to say to me?” Isak said frowning.

 

“Are you really giving me that face?” Even said laughing and pushing him away, “I do have one more surprise for you though.”

 

Even walked over to the kitchen and opened the drawer revealing some mistletoe that he twirled around in his hand, trying to wink at Isak. Isak instead burst out laughing, watching as Even tried to seduce him with a piece of mistletoe.

 

“That’s definitely not working.”

 

“Remember the Christmas party at the kollektivet? You were totally staring when I put up that mistletoe.” Even said leaning towards Isak, holding the mistletoe above their heads.

 

“If you want us to use that tree for the next twenty years, you better compliment my hair more.” Isak said leaning forward to kiss Even. He stopped as Even spoke again just before he was about to touch his lips.

 

“Forever and always, my dear Isak.” Even smiled, finally kissing Isak. He threw the mistletoe across the room and pulled his hands through Isak’s hair. He rested one hand on Isak’s cheek rubbing his thumb across it and the other on the back of his neck pulling him in closer.

 

“Merry Christmas.” Isak whispered.

 

“It’s three weeks until Christmas. It’s December 5th.” Even said.

 

“Kiss me again.”

 

They spent their first Christmas back as a couple together, with Isak and Even cooking dinner for both their families and struggling through the entire process. Isak smiled through it all knowing that whatever they went through they could do it together. They would struggle their way through everything for the rest of their lives and Isak wouldn’t change that for the world. He was finally back together with Even, the one person the world refused to let him forget.  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE THATS IT?? 
> 
> first: that thing with the tree was a thing I actually did for a discount on a christmas tree in B&Q. it was a great time taking down a display tree in a busy shop.
> 
> and next, I've been writing this for so long that honestly I can hardly believe it's finished. It's been an amazing, wonderful time writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. And also got as annoyed with me as I did with myself when the updates didn't happen when I wanted them too. Though all of that we are here at the end and for those who made it, thank you so much for that. It actually means a lot despite this just being fanfiction on some website online. It's a nice thing. 
> 
> I will still be writing!! Only because I got a new idea and want to write it as quickly and as well as I can to get it to you all because I'm so excited about it. 
> 
> Still find me on Tumblr and on here, I'll be around, give me a shout, a message or an ask. Anything you want :)
> 
> Finally finally, thank you very much!! See you in another universe <3

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr :) - [princevaltersen.tumblr.com](http://princevaltersen.tumblr.com)


End file.
